Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer
by NagimiSonic
Summary: On October 10th X765, the village of Konoha was destroyed by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. The Wizard Saint, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina sacrificed their lives to send their newborn son off to an unknown location where he meets the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, who takes the boy as his disciple after seeing a power that reminded him of the legendary Sage.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Prologue: The Birth of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.  
**  
Note: This story will contain references to the recent manga chapters of the two series so if you're an anime-only person who doesn't read manga or a manga reader who's far behind in the series, please be AWARE of the spoilers in the story. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Many centuries ago; before the reign of the Dragon Civil War, in a faraway continent, there was a sacred tree that bore a fruit that contained a special type of ethernano known as Chakra. A giant war was raging all over this vast continent at the time, with many causalities and senseless bloodshed, battle raging all day and night with no rest for either side of the war. _

_That was until a princess with two horn-like appendages stuck out of her long light colored hair came across the sacred tree and consumed its fruit; after that, she used her newfound abilities to ultimately stop the war at all sides. __However, many years later, the tree became angered of how the princess stole and ate its fruit so it manifested itself into a monstrous ten-tailed sapient to reclaim its stolen power until the princess' sons confronted it and sealed it away within themselves. As the brothers took their own respective paths on how to teach people to control their chakra in order to connect with one and another, one of those brothers came across the continent of Fiore and witnessed the aftermath of the Dragon Civil War which was the birth of the Black Dragon known as Acnologia. _

_After seeing the dragon fly off, the brother decided to remain in Fiore to continue spreading his teachings to the survivors of the war to establish a balance of peace for non-talented humans and dragons alike; from those teachings, he was given the title: "The Sage of the Six Paths". Eventually, he split the essence of the beast inside him into nine beasts that have tails varying from one to nine tails, starting the trigger to his eventual death. After he created the nine beasts and gave them their individual names; he then removed what was left of the ten-tailed sapient from inside him and sealed it away inside a giant formation of rocks that eventually became the moon when it was hurled into Fiore's orbit._

* * *

_July X765,_

In the village of Konoha within another part of Fiore; the current leader (known as _"Hokage")_ of the village, Minato Namikaze, who is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Fiore known by the title: _"The Yellow Flash", _is currently reading a small orange novel with the words "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" entitled on the book. As he gets even further into the novel, he is snapped out of his trance by a pat to his shoulder and joyous laughter not far from his ear._  
_

"So I see that you've taken quite an interest in my latest novel," a strong male voice said soon after the laughter instantly stopped, "Although, it didn't get that much sellers as I've hoped for."

Minato turns his head around to see his teacher: A tall man with spiky white hair tied in a ponytail, leaving only two shoulder-length bangs frame the sides of his face. He also has two red lines that run down from his eyes to his cheeks while wearing a horned forehead protector with a short green kimono shirt and pants under a red haori with two circles in the front of it. He also has mesh armor underneath the kimono while he also wears hand guards and wooden sandals on his hands and feet respectively.

"What are you talking about, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato replied back with a smile as he closes the novel to look directly at his teacher, "I thought it was actually a great masterpiece, worthy of the praise it really deserves."

"Come now, you're just flattering me to help me up from my fluke, Minato." Jiraiya says as he takes a seat in front of the young man.

"Not at all," Minato stated, "When I read every page of this book, I'm always imagining myself in the main character's footsteps as he continues to face all of the confrontations and battles he gets himself into his travels. It also makes me think that it was also inspire from your travels as well, sensei."

Jiraiya's face shows off a giant joyous grin as he hears all of the praise his student is giving his novel to, but what really caught him off-guard was the incoming words Minato is about to say to him:

"Which is why, with your permission, I would like to name my unborn son after the main character of this inspiring tale."_  
_

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock at his student's request as he can hear his own heart beat from the modest and honest flattery he just received from his student but his heart begins to calm down slowly as Jiraiya begins to reply back.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Jiraiya questioned, shockingly while waving an embarrassed gesture with his hands, "After all, I just came up with the name while eating ramen," He finished saying with his hands in a chopstick-holding position for eating noodles.

"Naruto... I think it's a wonderful name."

Jiraiya looks behind Minato and straight into the opening to the kitchen as a fiery red-haired woman stepped out of the opening and stood beside Minato as one of her hands rests on top of Minato's shoulder.

"Kushina..." Jiraiya managed to say as the aforementioned woman uses her open hand to rub her bulged stomach, evidently showing the progression of her pregnancy.

"Criminy, then that would make me his godfather, but are you two really sure about this?" Jiraiya excitedly questioned back as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Of course," Minato joyfully says, "You are my sensei; there's no other man who possesses the true talents of a ninja and a mage like yourself."

* * *

_October 10th __X765,_

At a chasm outside of Konoha, a young man with short messy black hair dressed in a black high-collared robe with golden trims and a large flowing white toga slowly approaches the rocky chasm with a sadden look as he hears the agonizing and painful screams of a woman within the chasm which sets off a stream of tears to drip down the man's face.

"Despite the anticipation of a new life entering this world, these people won't be living for much longer," the man emotionlessly says to himself as the tears keep dripping down on his face.

A swoosh was made from the rustling of the tree leaves as several kunai were projected towards the young man but they instantly disintegrated just as the metal knifes have reached only a few inches from him. Moments later, several masked men wearing gray flak jackets, black clothing, metal arm guards/gloves, ninja sandals, ninja pouches on their back-waist and swords strapped to their backs appear nearby the man as they all take out their swords.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" One of the masked men said to the man, wielding his sword in a cautious manner, as the latter looks shocked at their appearance.

All of them dash towards the man when a strange black aura begins to surround the strange man as he begins to panic frantically which causes him to stop crying.

"NO, don't! Stay ba-"

But it was too late; when the men took note of the strange aura surrounding their target, they were already in close proximity and thus they were engulfed by the dark aura, causing them to drop their swords as their skin begins to rot and all of them collapse onto the ground, dead at the man's feet soon after the black aura vanished from the man's presence.

"Why does this always have to happen!? Is taking innocent life by force the only thing my magic knows what to do!?" The man began to shout to himself in agony until suddenly he hears a muted roar in the distance and he looks up to the skies, his eyes changed into the color of blood-red and acquired a black ring in them.

"There's not much time left," the man thought to himself in a serious manner, "Soon, he'll come and he'll destroy this village..."

In the night skies not too far from Konoha, a gargantuan black dragon with small round eyes, a pale gray underbelly, upward-tilted appendages on its head, and strange blue markings all over its body flies above the dark skies, blending in the environment too well as it sets its eyes on the village ahead.

_"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia..."_

* * *

_End of Chapter_

**After reading so many of good and bad crossovers of Fairy Tail and Naruto, I've decided to take a shot at it after having a sort of idea ready in my head. So, please leave a review so I can know how this story goes so I can find ways to expand onto this story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Acnologia's Descent: The Beginning

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 1: Acnologia's Descent- The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: Just in case if there's confusion with _"mages and shinobis"_, I have something in mind that'll explain it soon if it rises. In any case, thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_October 9 X765,_

_Both Minato and Kushina are sitting at the dining room table with the previous Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his wife as they prepare for the birth of Naruto._

_"I'm sorry that you have to give birth outside of the village," Hiruzen said to Kushina, "but word has gone out about your unborn child and who the father is from not only outside Konoha but all over various parts of Fiore. So it is safe to assume that many enemies of Minato's from various assassination and dark guilds will come to either kidnap or kill the child along with the two of you at your most vulnerable."_

_Kushina turns to look at Minato worriedly until Minato stands from his chair and puts a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder._

_"Don't worry, Kushina, I wasn't given the rank of Wizard Saint and the position of Hokage for nothing," Minato said in a reassuring voice, "I'll be able to take care of watching over you while Naruto is being born. If that's all, I'll go and prepare the defenses to the barrier for the rendezvous point."_

_"Minato..." Kushina looks at her husband worriedly once more until she saw his calm and determined expression that she began to feel more relax._

_"Very well; I will leave the birth of the child to my wife Biwako and Taji from the ANBU and I'll have other ANBU under my control as well to keep the area secured from both assassins and dark mages alike. Now then," Hiruzen begins to finish his instructions, "if anything should come down to the worst, I have an old friend in Magnolia who's willing to come here to help with the operation as well so I have to go outside of Konoha to guide him directly to the rendezvous point."_

_Hiruzen gets up from the table as he heads out of the house to meet with his friend while Minato and Kushina see Biwako get up as well while giving somewhat of a stern look._

_"If you're ready, then I'll lead you to the assigned spot for the child labor. We should leave immediately to lessen the danger that may come upon the child."_

_Kushina nods slowly in agreement as her expression becomes somewhat serious as well, "Alright, let's go._

* * *

_October 10th X765,_

_"WAAHHHHH!"_

"Um.. I've never seen her in so much pain before," Minato nervously stated while he keeps an alert sense to the surroundings for any enemy mages, "Is she really going to be alright?"

"Of course she is! You're supposed to be the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and the Yellow Flash of the Wizard Saints so at least show some backbone and continue sensing for any intruders while keeping the barrier strong!" Biwako bellowed at the young Wizard Saint, making him shiver a little from fear.

As Kushina keeps on pushing their son out while yelling in severe pain, Minato keeps on taking slow and easy breaths to help him calm down from anxiety for Kushina as he channels more of his chakra into the defensive magic barrier.

_"You can do it, Kushina. Just hang in there a little longer."_

_"OOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

"I can see the head, just a little more, Kushina!" Biwako tells Kushina of the labor progress.

_"Almost there, Kushina. Pretty soon, we'll finally be able to meet Naruto..." _

The pained screaming from Kushina kept on going for what seemed to be an eternity until the sound of a baby's wailing was heard all over the room, interrupting Minato's channeling process when he hears the crying.

"He's here; get the hot water now!" Biwako shouts out to Taji

"Yes, ma'm!"

_"He's finally here..." _Minato thinks in his mind calmly but joy starts to fill up all of his thoughts at the moment.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" Biwako confirms to Minato and Kushina as she washes the newborn Naruto in the container of hot water as he continues to wail for the first time outside of Kushina.

"Naruto... We finally get to meet you at last..." Kushina says as she lays on the bed, exhausted as Biwako shows the newborn Naruto to her.

But just as soon as the joyous feeling of seeing the newborn came, it was instantly eradicated as Minato senses a lethal presence inside the rendezvous spot but it was too late to act as Biwako and Taji both fall to the ground, their skin turing gray and rotting as Minato turns to the deadly presence behind the dead bodies of the two ladies to find the same young man with the short messy black hair, looking at the crying Naruto in fascination.

"Who are you and how did you know the location of this place?" Minato calmly asks the stranger who begins to approach Naruto.

"NO! Stay away from him! "Kushina yells at the young man while turning her head to look at the man, weakly.

"This child is still alive..." The young man says in relief, shocking Kushina while making Minato more cautious about the man when he picks up the crying Naruto, "Thank goodness; my magic didn't take this child's life nor yours when I entered this room."

"Thank goodness?" Minato said in confusion, "Just who are you, dark mage?"

Unheard by both Minato and Kushina, a muted roar was heard by not only the mage but also from the inhabitants of Konoha as the dark mage's eyes change again to the menacing red and black ring, surprising both the Wizard Saint and his wife.

"He's almost here..." The dark mage seriously exclaims as he looks upward to the ceiling, making it seem like he's trying to see past the rocky terrain and into the sky.

"Who's here?" Minato gets out one of his curved kunais and prepares to get Naruto out of the mage's grasps when the latter puts Naruto down and looks at both Minato and Kushina with a lethal glare, making both Minato and Kushina almost pass out from the amount of dark magic that is leaking from the mage.

"Take this child and the woman behind you out of here if you want to live," the mage said in an unusual dark tone as he begins to vanish, "If you don't, the Black Dragon will annihilate all of you out with a single breath of his roar."

"Hey, hold on a minute-" Minato throws his special kunai towards the vanishing mage but it phases through him and pins nothing to the wall as the mage fully disappears from the room, "Just who was that and what did he-"

The same roar from before was getting even louder as Minato grabs both Naruto and Kushina and uses his _Flying Thunder God Magic (Hiraishin Mahō)_ to transport them along with himself onto the balcony of the Hokage's office when Kushina and himself look up to the skies to see a gargantuan black dragon with blue tribal markings blending into the night sky as it flies slightly towards Konoha.

"That's..." Kushina began to say in fear.

"I never imagined him to be actually real but there's no doubt on who he is.." Minato cradles Naruto more closer to him as he continues to observe the approaching dragon, "The Dragon King or the Black Dragon as that dark mage described him by: Acnologia..."

**RRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**

An ANBU appears behind Minato and Kushina as he kneels down to Minato when the Hokage notices his presence.

"Sir, all of the non-magic civilians along with the younger shinobi are being escorted out of the village and being placed into the magic-defense shelter as we speak; what are your orders?"

Minato glances at Kushina who begins to express worry for her husband as the Wizard Saint gives the sleeping Naruto to the tired woman as a white flame-pattern haori with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" printed on the back appears from pixels of magic that surround Minato seconds later.

"Gather all of the shinobi in the village prepared to face off against the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse; we only need to distract the dragon for a certain amount of time for the civilians and young shinobi to get to the shelter without getting caught in the crossfire." Minato stated in a serious tone as he examines the distance between the village and Acnologia, "I'll try to keep the dragon at bay until the reinforcements are ready."

"Minato, you can't-"

"Also, take Kushina and Naruto to the defense shelter as well while you're at it."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The ANBU nods his head after hearing his orders as he walks up to Kushina and Naruto in order to take them to the defense shelter until Kushina suddenly stands up and looks at her husband with a mixture of anxiety, anger, and fear in her eyes.

"Minato, you can't possibly think you can hold off a monster such as Acnologia!" Kushina shouts out to Minato, "Even if you're the _Yellow Flash _of the Ten Wizard Saints, no mage or shinobi who faced Acnologia survived in their clash against the dragon! If you die now, then who will be there to help raise Naruto into a strong adult!?"

"Kushina... I know it isn't possible to defeat something like Acnologia with my power. But," Kushina's expression begins to lessen a little as she sees the devotion in his eyes burn even stronger, "I have to give it at least a try if it means that Naruto and the future generation will survive. Even if I don't make it out alive, I know that; despite the disadvantage I may have now.."

Minato turns his eyes to the skies again to see the black dragon descending more closer to the vast village as he mentally strengthens his resolve once more.

"I'm prepared to risk my life for not only this village and this inhabitants but for Naruto's future growth into a excellent mage!"

Kushina glances at the back of her husband, pondering on the words of her husband as the ANBU places his hand on her shoulder to teleport himself, Kushina, and Naruto away from the eventual battlefield. Kushina sees Minato take out another of his special kunai and pushes his arms forward with the kunai in-between his hands as she notices him releasing a lot of his magic and chakra just before she begins to lose sight of him from being whisked away from the battlefield.

* * *

On top of one of the four heads carved into the mountain side of the village, the dark mage observes Minato preparing to face off against the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse while he thinks of how the newborn Naruto managed to live from exposure to his magic while the two midwives didn't.

_"Could the child be..."_ The dark mage ponders in his head as he remembers feeling a strong presence inside of the newborn when he held him, _"Yes, he's definitely one of them. The chosen three wizards who are capable... of killing me."_

* * *

_End of Chapter_

**I'll admit that there will be times where I feel like I could do better with the characters' speech but I just can't find the right push or words to make it happen. I hope that if that happens, it doesn't make the character a bit off from their original personality. Also, the uploads may be fast or slow, depending on if I'm in the mood to write them due to my university assignments but other than that, I'll should be able to type one more chapter with the planned schedule for the future chapters in mind by the next day.**

**Thanks for reading and please review to help make this story stronger.**


	3. Acnologia's Descent: Parental Sacriface

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 2: Acnologia's Descent- Parental Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: From this chapter and onward, you can expect some of the upcoming chapters to be a lot more longer since I just started to type/write stories again. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

* * *

_October 10th X765,_

"To think that today's the day when one of Fiore's greatest prodigies is going to be a father," an extremely short old man said as he walks beside Hiruzen on the way back to Konoha after meeting up halfway from Magnolia, "It makes me wonder if the newborn child will be an excellent mage just like his father and mother."

Hiruzen looks to his old friend at his side who wasn't dressed in his typical jester-like outfit: the short old man was in more formal clothing consisting of a white tunic and black pants underneath a regal white coat with white fur around the edges and the sigil of the Ten Wizard Saints printed on the back. To his honesty, he would thought that his friend would actually come to Konoha in more goofier attire but consisting the possible danger that the birth of Minato's child may bring, it was probably for the best.

"I'm sure that the child will be just as talented as both of his parents, but just be careful on your choice of words when you say "mage";remember the last time you came to Konoha and said that?"

"How can I forget about that," the short old man said as he unconsciously shivered from the memory, "Most of the villagers and shinobi were staring at me as if I came from another world or something. Still, I am curious about the difference between "Chakra" and "Ethernano" that Konoha and the other hidden villages has stated about, since some of them don't want to be known as "mages". "

Hiruzen looks up to the night sky and sees the full moon as he ponders on his old friend's curiosity on the separation of both mages and shinobis. He closes his eyes for a brief moment to think of a good answer and lets out a slow exhale as an answer came to him.

"I'm not one to be biased on what I'm referred by when it comes to either mage or shinobi. We are still humans in the end, with powers that lets us be stronger than normal people, talents that makes us fast as the wind itself, or conjure and develop special abilities for various purposes; but I guess that still isn't enough to patch up the similarities of the two branches of mage and shinobi. However, I believe that the source of all of these differences is the fact on how mages see shinobis as individuals who only use their "magic" for lethal assassinations and power alone while shinobis view mages as cowards who are afraid to unleash their true potential unless it's for a worthy cause and they only use their special talents for more peaceful terms."

"Hmm... That was really thought-out, Saru," Hiruzen's friend praised the previous Hokage, "I've thought of similar ideals when it comes to those two different branches of magic but we can't really be human if we were to see everything through the same eyes, difference is what really makes all of us special."

"I couldn't agree more, Makarov-dono. Speaking of mages, how is that guild of yours; any of the mages there cause a ruckus again as usual?"

The short old man's eyes widened in horror when Hiruzen said those words while Hiruzen glances towards his old friend and sees the expression on the man's face, obviously founding the answer that he needed.

"I guess that the Magic Council gave you another of those long lectures aga-"

"Don't get me started with those bunch of fools again! It was bad enough when I had to hear that one of my children accidentally set a building on fire while searching for the client's pet but now I've hear that my most talented child just made several buildings collapse just by walking through them!" Makarov ranted out loud while pulling on the hair that was on the side of his head, causing Hiruzen to be shock at the disastrous incident that Makarov's mage had caused.

"It was that bad, huh..." Hiruzen sweatdropped at the details of the damages Makarov's mages have caused.

"THAT bad!? It was like almost comparing the incident to a raging battle of a rhinoceros and an elephant! The Magic Council already gave me enough complaints about my mages but this incident really blew their top off with me! I swear, just from seeing this much havoc from this generation makes think that the next generation will be even more destructive!"

"You don't say..." Hiruzen said as he chuckled at his friend's dismay about the complaints of the Magic when suddenly, he felt a strong amount of magic and a strong feeling of malevolence heading towards the village of Konoha; causing him to stop in his tracks to figure out the presence of this foul magic while catching his friend's attention.

"Hiruzen, what's wro-" Makarov started to say until he too felt the same presence heading towards Konoha as he felt his short body almost collapsing from the sheer pressure the feeling of malevolence was emitting, "What in blue blazes!? What's with this presence; it's almost as if this feeling is on the intent of finding something that's not supposed to exist!"

"Whatever it is; we have to get to the village now, I can sense Minato's chakra mixing in with his magical energy. Almost like... he's going to face against the being on his own."

"We can't let that happen," Makarov stated with a serious expression staring into the direction of the village, "let's us make haste to assist dear Minato."

The two old man began to pick up the pace and rush towards the village as they can sense Minato's presence beginning to rise up to its fullest extend, completely oblivious to the monstrous threat that has appeared in Konoha.

* * *

The Black Dragon begins to descent down towards the Hokage Monument where Minato teleported himself on one of the heads with his _Flying Thunder God Magic (Hiraishin_ Mahō) when Acnologia moves its arm back to crush Minato with its claw but Minato manages to teleport himself away from the attack as the attack instead destroys a portion of the monument. As Acnologia turns its head around after finding a track of Minato's scent, the dark mage from before continues to observe the battle between Minato and Acnologia when he decides to turn away from the battle and begins to leave the village.

_"Without a doubt, that newborn will grow up to be a strong mage one day," _the dark mage thinks in his head as he continues his way out of the village, _"Now that I've found one of them, it's time for me to find another place to rest, until the time comes for me to seek out the next one." _The dark mage finishes his thoughts as he then phases out of the village, catching the attention of the Black Dragon for a second until Minato reappears above it with a swirling blue sphere of chakra in the palm of his hand.

_"Energy-Make: Rasengan (Enerugī Meiku・Rasengan)!"_ Minato thrust the sphere on top of Acnologia's head as the force of the attack manages to send Acnologia crashing into the village as Minato teleports himself onto one of the tallest poles in the village as he sees Acnologia recover instantly and ascends back into the sky once more with only minor scratches from the _Rasengan_.

_"The legends precede him, he really is known as the Dragon King if a high-level technique that I devised myself didn't even faze him at all. I need to get away from the village somehow without causing even more damage... But how-" _

Several kunai with explosive tags attached were thrown straight at the giant dragon, engulfing the dragon in a giant explosion as two small platoons of both ANBU and Konoha shinobi appear on the rooftops of the buildings nearby Minato, ready to face off against the black dragon himself with no fear in their eyes.

**RRRAAAWWWRRRRRR!**

The ANBU and shinobi got into battle stances as the black dragon flies out of the smoke created from the explosion, unharmed, while staring down the moderate army with eyes void of emotion.

"Everyone, divert the beast's attention with more explosive kunai! Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi! Stay by the Hokage's side! We have to get this monster out of the village as soon as possible!"

"SIR!"

Acnologia begins to ascent again to increases its altitude in order to get all of the resisting humans in one diving sweep but Minato and all of the shinobi dashed away from the incoming attack at the last second as the ANBU and the remaining Konoha shinobi threw more explosive kunais to gain its attention while the three mentioned shinobi landed around Minato as they try to create a strategy while they observe Acnologia's savage movements.

"Well now, I would've never imagined we would come face to face with a legendary monster known for its destruction." The plump samurai-like shinobi says as he prepares a hand sign just like his fellow comrades.

"It's a real pain to put a lot of effort again this beast but it seems like we don't have any choice," Shikaku sighs out tiredly as a dark-purple magic circle appears underneath his feet after making the hand sign for "rat", "It's time to get to work, right Minato?"

"Right; Inoichi-san, keep a track on the dragon's ethernano! Shikaku-san, Chōza-san; get ready to use your _Shadow Imitation Magic (Kagemane_ Mahō) and _Multi-Size Magic (Baika_ Mahō) on my signal!"

As the four of them wait to initiate their plan; Acnologia was beginning to swat away the weaker Konoha shinobi with ease while the remaining of the ninja and the ANBU continue their assaualt of explosive kunais along with various forms of magic but it still doesn't bring any sort of pain to the dragon while it retaliates with a tail swipe, killing off many ninjas while leaving only at least five to ten live shinobi and ANBU altogether.

"Dammit, none of our attacks or explosives are working against this thing!" One shinobi swore as the others were panting from exhaustion after using most of their strength in their magic attacks.

**RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR! **

Acnologia dives towards the remaining shinobi to finish them off as they begin to fight back despite their current predicament when the dragon suddenly stopped in its course of travel while the ANBU and normal ninja look down towards the streets of the village and find out that Shikaku's shadow is being connected to Acnologia's shadow, causing the dragon to remain motionless in midair as the spiky ponytail ninja begins to pant tiredly from the amount of chakra infused into his magic spell.

"I can't hold onto it for much longer with this amount of magic that it's using to escape; Chōza!"

"Right!" A grayish-red magic circle appears under Chōza's feet after he makes the hand sign for "Ram" as the plump man begins to grow to the height and size of the Dragon King himself and charges towards the immobilized dragon with an outstretched hand reaching to the dragon when he got closer to it. Shikaku releases his spell, giving the dragon movement again until Chōza manages to obtain a hold on it as he then prepares to throw Acnologia out of the village by spinning in a complete arc at least two times with a strong grasp on the dragon as the plump ninja then throws the dragon at least a few kilometers away from the village perimeter on the third rotation; causing him to shrink back to normal size.

"We got him where we want him now!" Inoichi said in anticipation as both him and Shikaku continues to observe the savage dragon when Minato appears above Acnologia as he uses another _Rasengan _on the dragon, sending the dragon crashing to the ground as he then throws four of his _Flying Thunder God Kunai (Hiraishin__ Kunai)_ around Acnologia and lands a few meters in front of him.

"Hm!" Minato grunts as he slams his palm onto the ground, causing strange black inscriptions to surround the kunais and rising above Acnologia as a transparent barrier begins to appear around Acnologia and trap the dragon with no space to take flight nor move towards the Hokage.

**GGGRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR! **

The black dragon instantly gets up but its wings collided with the barrier, causing it to drop back to the ground and making it resort to smashing through the barrier with a series of headbutts.

"To think it still has this much strength left after being tossed around and engulfed in explosions, he's definitely no ordinary beast..." The pale-yellow shinobi states outloud as his comrades along with the remaining Konoha shinobi and ANBU focus on regaining their energy while witnessing the black dragon continue to try to break out of Minato's barriers.

_"I'm starting to feel my chakra and ethernano beginning to diminished," _Minato began to think in his head as he feels his entire body begin to tire out from exhaustion, _"If I don't hit Acnologia with my next attack, Konoha is definitely going to be wipe off from Fiore once and for all..." _

* * *

"Now listen up; all of you young shinobi are to stay inside this shelter to avoid being caught in the crossfire between the Hokage and a creature that we humans thought was only a legend." An older shinobi with strange red eyes ordered to the bunch of the younger shinobi who are herded in front of a barrier that was placed to protect them and the many civilians who manage to made it to the stronghold from outside forces.

"What do you mean by that?" A young 15 year old kuinochi with long messy black hair and similar eyes to the man in front of them. Standing beside her was three young male shinobi around her age: One of them was wearing a green jumpsuit with bandages wrapped around his hands and arms; he also has bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style. Another has spiky silver-gray and he was wearing a black body suit underneath a long gray flak jacket along with a black mask to cover his lower jaw and a headband tilted to the left to hide his left eye. The last one had short spiky black hair and was wearing the village's green flak jacket over the standard blue ninja uniform of the village.

"This isn't a battle between villages," the man began to explain to the girl, "This is just a monstrous being on a savage rampage, there's no need for you all to risk your lives for this situation."

"Speak for yourself!"

"Calm down, Kurenai!" The young male with the spiky black hair said to calm down the angered kuinochi.

"We are shinobi, we aren't guaranteed a peaceful and long life like the wizards outside of Konoha; but, my daughter... At least pass down the Will of Fire to my grandchild," The girl begins to calm down, "So please, make that your oath to your father; for I believe in you, my daughter."

Kurenai's eyes begin to widen at the enlightenment of her father's plead as the other younger shinobi and kuinochi behind her and the three males begin to take in the situation a bit more rationally than they did when they were evacuated into the defensive stronghold.

Meanwhile, the ANBU that was assigned to take Kushina and the newborn Naruto was beginning to run low on ethernano from running such a long distance to get to the stronghold while the escorted was still staring into the distance that was leading back to Konoha as she was starting to worry about Minato's state after she felt his chakra/magic beginning to wither from excessive usage.

"Maybe we should rest here; you are beginning to tired out there, sir." Kushina begins to wager with the ANBU.

"I cannot, I have to get you and your child to the defensive stronghold on Lord Hokage's orders," the ANBU stated with conviction, "you don't have to worry, Miss Kushina. Lord Hokage is a strong man, he'll do what he can to stop that monstrosity."

Kushina's eyes begin to narrow in thought when she suddenly felt a large amount of negative emotions burst into the atmosphere, creating a backlash that flowed around the perimeter as it knocked the ANBU off-balanced, letting go of his grip on Kushina as she lands on the ground with Naruto unharmed while the ANBU was sended into a tree, knocked unconscious from the collision.

"I'm sorry, Minato," Kushina begins to mutter out loud to herself, "But I just can't play the role of the burdened woman without being worried about Naruto's future at stake." With that she begins to head towards the location with Naruto in tow where the negative feeling was emitting from.

* * *

The black dragon had smashed its head into the barrier one last time as it successfully broke through the barrier as it then releases a loud roar mixed with not only magic but also with its negative intent on killing in the form of a shockwave, sending many ANBU and shinobi flying while Minato barely manages to stand his ground by focusing his chakra into his feet but he then falls onto his knees as he felt his chakra/magic begin to deplete at an extremely fast rate.

_"I never thought that I would last this long against a foe such as Acnologia himself..."_ Minato thinks in his head while panting from complete exhaustion, _"Kushina_,_ it looks like I won't be able to see Naruto grow up into the man I wanted him to be..." _

Acnologia gets back up as it prepares to strike down Minato with a single swipe of its claw while the Ino-Shika-Chō trio watch on from their respective spots after being send flying from Acnologia's roar.

_"Gomen ne, Kushina... Naruto... I hope that the two of you will be able to survive this somehow..." _Minato closes his eyes as he waits for the finishing blow from the black dragon. Just then, a large amount of raw magic and chakra in the form of a beam hits Acnologia right in its face; causing it to stagger back from the massive amount of pressure in the attack. Minato reopens his eyes when he didn't felt the finishing blow while he also recognizes this chakra/magic so he turns his head to the right that lead to the stronghold to find Kushina running towards him with Naruto in her arms.

"Kushina, what are you-" Minato tries to speak to his wife as she approached him, "I've told you that I was prepared to risk my life for Naruto's-" He automatically stops on what he was going to say just from the glare in her eyes. Thankfully, the tension between the two was lifted when Naruto began to cry out loud for them to hear so Kushina begins to gently rock Naruto back and forth while soothing him as he manages to fall right back to sleep from his mother's words.

"I know how devoted you can be when it comes to either me or the safety of the entire village," Kushina began to speak to Minato with a calm voice, "But what you've said before you began to clash against Acnologia, as this boy's mother, it really inspired me to outdo you in protecting this child's future. After all, today's Naruto's birthday..." Minato became shocked at his wife's words as he begins to drift his glance onto the sleeping Naruto in her arms.

Acnologia begins to recover from Kushina's unexpected attack as it flies back into the sky while observing the two shinobi who are staring towards the dragon with determined eyes.

"I don't have much chakra or magic left to use a _Space-Time Barrier (Jikūkan Kekkai) _and I know that you don't either since you only got some of it back from childbirth, not to mention you used that recovered chakra in that blast of yours."

"Don't worry about it," Kushina began to assure her husband, "I still got enough for one final attack. Although, I would've never imagined that I used _his _magic again..."

"I agree..." Minato then sees Acnologia beginning to descend towards them in a diving swoop so he then throws one _Flying Thunder God Kunai _towards the dragon when he disappears from the ground and reappears just above Acnologia's back with a _Rasengan _in his hand, "This is the final attack: _Flying Thunder God: Second Step (Hiraishin・ Ni no Dan)!" _He slams the sphere of ethernano onto Acnologia's back as Acnologia gets launched into the ground, just a few meters in front of Kushina as she begins to take in a deep breath and tilts her head back to release the pended up magic she absorbed.

_"Nine-Tailed Fox's Howl (Kyūbiko no Dōgo)!" _She fires another beam of raw magic and chakra directly at the falling dragon, hitting it directly as it gets engulfed in the upcoming explosion from the attack. Minato reappears besides her just as soon as she begins to tumble directly to the ground.

"Are you okay, Kushina?" Minato asks his wife as he sees Naruto begin to squirm in her arms.

"Don't worry Minato, I'll be fi-" The both of them automatically turn to the sound of grating earth as they see Acnologia rise up again from the smoke with only minor scratches on it as it then roars into the skies and takes flight once again. "After all of how much magic and chakra we put into our attacks, it still wasn't enough to wore it down..." Kushina began to quiver in fear at Acnologia's durability.

Naruto, somehow sensing his parents' fear, began to cry once again after hearing the monstrous roar Acnologia just let out.

"Gomen ne, Naruto; we didn't mean to frighten you..." Kushina soothes Naruto as she rocks him gently once again, "So, there's really isn't any hope for us to survive now." She says as the both of them see Acnologia begin to absorb the magic in the air in order to wipe out the "pest" once and for all.

"I just used up what I've been saving during our chat; I don't enough ethernano and chakra to teleport all of us to safety but there's still hope for Naruto though." Kushina looks at Minato with a curious glance in her eyes while she's soothing the baby in her arms, "It may be risky but we have to send Naruto using the _Flying Thunder God spell _to the one who taught how to use the other branch of your magic."

Kushina's eyes widen in shock at what Minato was suggesting to her as she knew that deep inside, there wasn't hope for them to be a happy family living peaceful lives in Konoha.

"But, Kurama isn't exactly one to take in children into his wing so easily; not after what he has seen over the years that he had existed. Even if he does want to raise Naruto, Kurama practically hid his presence away from humans and as I remember, you haven't met him either to mark him with your _Flying Thunder God Seal (Hiraishin no Fūin) _either."

"But I can use your chakra to send Naruto to him; after all, isn't the final step of becoming his _Jinchūriki _is to let him implant and fuse some of his chakra into your own?" Minato asks Kushina as Naruto finally begins to fall asleep once again.

Kushina then began to think about another methods of getting Naruto to safety but as they sense Acnologia's attack fully charged and ready to fire, she knew there was no time to think about as she reluctantly nods her head in agreement as Minato slams his palm to the ground, summoning a golden-yellow magic circle while Kushina places the sleeping Naruto into the middle of it as she and Minato both place their hands onto Naruto's stomach.

"Before I send Naruto away; is there anything you want to say to him before we perish from the incoming attack?"

"Naruto..." Kushina began to say with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Don't be picky, eat heartily so you can grow big and strong! Take a bath every day and get enough sleep... Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you_. _So please, no matter how stuck up that old fox can be, take his lessons to heart unlike me because despite being self-proclaimed about not liking humans, deep down, he really has a devotion towards one human and that one human's words was all that he needed... to keep on searching for this "chosen one"."

Acnologia tilts its head back to let out the energy it absorbed loose as Minato waited for his wife to finish to say his parting words:

"Naruto, as your father... there's not much for me to say... considering I agree with everything your motor-mouthed mother just said right now..."

_"Flying Thunder God: Teleport (Hiraishin: Terepōto)! _

Acnologia releases the energy in the form of a massive beam of magic as the beam then hits the ground below directly, destroying everything in the radius of the blast as it finishes its attack to see everything that was in range, including the village of Konoha, destroyed and in rubble. Acnologia then turns around and begins to fly away from the fallen wasteland that it has created as it lets out one final bloodthirsty roar before blending into the dark sky once again.

* * *

Somewhere in a isolated mountain side, a gigantic orange-red fox with a human-like body structure and nine giant tails almost at the size of Acnologia himself was lying on the cave's floor it was residing in as it notices the negative feeling in the air while it squints its eyes shut when it recognizes not only the dragon's magic but also the many chakra and magic of the inhabitants the dragon was currently slaughtering.

**"So, that blasted lizard has finally decided to show its face to those damned humans after all of this time... But still, humans, no matter if they're mages or shinobi, all of them still attracted hatred and war towards each other, bringing forth Acnologia into the mix itself." **

The fox senses a magic circle appearing in front of it as it opens one of its red-slitted eyes to see a sleeping baby boy wrapped in orange cloth lying in front of it. Just as it's about to fall back to sleep, the baby begins to cry, causing the fox to open its eyes, widened with annoyance.

**"Why in the the- Shut it, you little-" **the fox had begin to yell only for it to recognize the chakras embedded inside of the tiny baby, **"I see... this is the child of Kushina, but why would she of all people send her newborn child here?" **The fox pondered onto a solution as the baby was getting on its nerves so it lets one of its tails soothe the crying baby through gentle brushes as Naruto smiles at the feeling of the fox's tail when it suddenly comes to a realization.

**"So Kushina has perished, huh... That woman; I never imagined she would be persuaded to send you here to me just for you to be safe..." **The fox mumbled to itself as it unconsciously smiles at the baby's affection to its tail. **"I never imagined that** **I would do this again after Kushina but after sensing not only her chakra but _his _chakra as well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to adopt you and take you in as my next _Jinchūriki, _child. Now, what is your name though, I wonder?" **

The fox sees that the child is fast asleep so it decides to use the tail that the baby was growing attached to look into the imparted memories of Kushina's chakra as it smiles after finding its answer.

**"Naruto, huh? Someday, Naruto, you'll turn out to be one heck of a _Jinchūriki _and an excellent man just like the Old Man himself..." **

* * *

_End of Chapter_

**Now I know how it feels to type such a long chapter compared to what I've been used to typing down. In any case, the schedule for the typing and uploads will be at least one-three chapters typed and uploaded on Fridays and the weekends but on May 11th is when I'll type the chapters everyday but still upload one-three if more on the same basis on Fridays and the weekends or in any other day when I feel like it.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review to help make this story stronger.**


	4. Kurama's Jinchūriki

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 3: Kurama's Jinchūriki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: Thank you all who have given their opinions of both Naruto's training progress and Kushina's fate; it really helped me on a long one to make a final decision on how I should progress the story a lot more easier. I apologize in advance if some of you are going to disappointed on my decisions, but I'm just following what I feel is right for the story. So, without further ado, thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

_October 10th X765, _

After many minutes of running from a fair distance to Konoha, Hiruzen and the small guild master arrive at what they thought was suppose to be Konoha as the entire village appears to be wiped out completely as the two old men take their time on observing the damages that have occurred in Konoha. While they were taking in the sight of the destroyed village, they came across several bodies of the fallen ANBU and Konoha shinobi on either the ground or caught in the debris.

"What in Mavis' name," Makarov began to question to himself, "happened here? The entire village of Konoha has been practically wiped clean from existence... I can't even sense one living person now regardless if they had magic, chakra, or neither one."

Hiruzen let out a pondering hum as he strokes his beard in a thinking manner until he saw a giant crater a few meters away from the destroyed village while he also sensed a faint trace of chakra and magic that he seems to recognize as his old friend sees the change in Hiruzen's expression after taking one more glance at the destroyed village.

"Hiruzen, what is -" The aforementioned man begins to head to the giant crater, causing the short guild master to be stumped by Hiruzen's behavior, "Wait up Saru; what is it that you just sensed?"

The former Hokage just kept his attention on the faint presence that he sensed in the crater while Makarov just focuses on keeping up with Hiruzen's pace until a few minutes later, they've reached the giant crater and slid down into the center when both old men express shock in their eyes as they come across the fallen bodies of Minato and Kushina.

"Minato... Kushina..." Makarov gasped lightly as he closed his eyes when he lowers his head to mourn for the two and the innocent lives that were lost in this catastrophe.

Makarov raises his head up when both he and Hiruzen heard light breathing and see Kushina weakly get onto her arms as she turns to look at the two old man while taking in slow breaths.

"Hiruzen-sama, Makarov-san..." Kushina began to say until she begins to have a coughing spree; worrying the two men until she began to take in more air and breathes slowly.

"Kushina, what happened here? And what about your child; where is he?" Hiruzen asks Kushina in a calm manner while observing how Kushina was beginning to breathe even more slower, indicating that she's about to pass on and doesn't have time left.

"Naruto... Minato used my chakra *coughs* to send him away from an attack by the Black Dragon himself," Hiruzen and Makarov's eyes widened with shock as the red-haired woman mentions one of Acnologia's titles but they continue to listen to Kushina's words as she was beginning to run out of time, "I don't know where Naruto was sended off but he's in safe hands no- *coughs*"

"Kushina..." Makarov mouthes out sadly as the aforementioned woman was beginning to lose the strength in her arms, tumbling slowly as both men begin to perk up her hearing as her breathing was beginning to fade out.

"Check the defense shelter... I believe there are still survivors in that building if it's still there and... please, Hiruzen-sama; do whatever you can... to find and give Naruto... a new family..." Kushina managed to say as her eyes slowly closed as her arms lost their strength; causing her to fall back onto the ground, lying right next to Minato in the end.

"To think they would die just like this..." Makarov said in a dishearten voice as Hiruzen begins to focus on sensing other chakras in the area and from the direction of the defensive stronghold, Hiruzen was able to pick up a few trances of exhausted magic and chakra altogether from the direction of the shelter.

"It is a shame for poor Naruto though; to have to live the life of an orphan without even knowing his birth parents and his birthplace," Hiruzen replied to his old friend's statement as he begins to head towards the stronghold, "In any case, there's no possible chance that Konoha will be the same as it was before so I've decided to have the survivors of Konoha choose on what they want to do about their home."

Makarov just listened to what his dear friend had to say about his choice of letting the survivors choose their own choices while the short old man also made a decision like Hiruzen.

"You know, Saru, if there's anything that you need my assistance with, you know you can come to me for help as always."

"I'm grateful for your help, Makarov-dono," Hiruzen thanks his friend for his selfless proclamation, " So, since you came all this way, can you help me guide the survivors of my home until they're ready to make the choice of their future."

"You should've already know my answer to that request, Saru." Makarov cheekily stated as he followed the former Hokage from the giant crater all the way to the defense shelter where Hiruzen sensed the surviving magic and chakra in that direction.

* * *

_January X772_

_"I'm afraid that I don't have that much time left," An elderly man began to say to nine huge infant creatures that surrounded him in a giant ritual circle: the infant creatures in rotation ranged from a bipedal tanuki (raccoon dog), a fiery bakeneko kitten, a tortoise, a monkey, a dolphin/horse hybrid, a slug, a beetle larvae, an ushi-oni (ox demon), and a kitsune pup. What made these creatures stand out from the rest was not just their height but the amount of tails that these creatures seem to have respectively from one to nine._

_"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you become one again... You each carry a name... And with a different form than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me... What is true power... Until that time..."_

_All of the infant creatures were paying close attention to the man's words as the man turns around to look at the infants behind him when the small kitsune sheds a tear after hearing the man's words and- _

"Kurama, wake up! Wake up!" A six-year old blonde boy was yelling at the giant orange nine-tailed fox as the kitsune grumpily opens one eye as it sees the boy clinging onto its left paw.

It has been six years and three months since Kurama had decided to take in the young child as his new _Jinchūriki_ after his second disciple, Kushina, perished from the attack of Acnologia. With the amount of time Kurama existed, it had always tried to hid its presence away from humans after seeing a couple of its fellow _Tailed Beasts (Bijū) _teach humans their special magic only for them to abuse them in times of war for their homes. Despite how it began to view humans as power-hungry, there had been a few exceptions in Kurama's eyes such as his first _Jinchūriki_, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and now his third disciple, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The young boy has really reminded Kurama a lot of Kushina as he was raising the child in not only the facial expressions but also in his personality and verbal quirks which annoyed the fox to no ends; not to mention that the young boy ALWAYS woke him up when he was having _that _particular dream.

**"What, brat?" **The kitsune said, annoyed, as it opens both of its eyes to give the young Naruto the time of day as the young blonde jumps off of the fox's paw and runs near the entrance to the cave they're residing in.

"Come on, Kurama. You promised that you'll show me how to do the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Spinning Talon (Kyūbiko no_ _Bōsekizume)_ today after I've finished smashing those giant boulders yesterday, didn't I?" The boy pouted at the giant fox who just stares at the six-year old with a tired and annoyed look in its eyes.

**"I did, gaki," **Kurama sighed out loud with annoyance hidden in its tone, **"But I remember that I promised to teach you the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Spinning_ _Talon_ only if you actually decided to read the books I had stashed over there _and _smash the boulders with just your bare fists." **The kitsune snickered when it saw Naruto's disgusted expression when it mentioned reading the books.

"Not the books again, dattebayo!" the young six-year old whined as he was beginning to throw a fit at reading those tattered books in the corner, "The words in those things are really hard to understand; how in the world is a kid like me suppose to read them!?"

**"Oh, so you're giving up after all of these years I've raised you to be my _Jinchūriki_?" **Kurama begins to taunt his disciple as the young boy points his index finger directly towards the giant fox while having an angry expression.

"No way I'm giving up, you stinking fox!" Naruto proclaims at Kurama as the smirk on the fox's face begins to grow, "It just that those things have words that I don't even know and everything the books are trying to say makes no sense at all!" The young blonde begins to scuffle his hair in frustration while Kurama's smirk just keeps on growing when the fox just knows what to make the young boy read the books in the cave.

**"So you rather go through _that _again just so you can avoid reading the books with the so-called "complicated" words." **Kurama snickers in a teasing manner as the six-year boy screams in horror as he begins to remember what _that _actually was after Kurama brought it up again.

"NNNNooooo! Anything but _that! _You know how much I hate having to keep running from those things!" Naruto said to the giant fox as tears began to fall out of Naruto's eyes like a waterfall.

**"Then you might as well get to those books before I forcefully take you outside of these mountains so we could initiate _that_ then," **Kurama said with pleasure in its voice. **"Because I think the wyverns on the other side really miss chasing their strongest prey yet."**

"Well, I don't! Those handless lizards are really snappy; snappier than yourself, you lazy fox." Naruto exclaimed while he walked all the way to the corner with the books and picks up a small book with a dark tan cover and strange letters inscribed right on it. Kurama fell right back to sleep as Naruto begins to read the book with a concentrating glare.

As the minutes begin to go slower in Naruto's point of view, the young boy was beginning to grow impatient despite he just only read a few pages from the book in his hands and Kurama's snoring made the boy even more irritated and eventually he had enough as he threw the book to the ground in anger, waking up Kurama from his nap.

**"Why I outta- Can't you even finish reading one single book without getting frustrated at the words, gaki?!" **Kurama roared in anger as Naruto stares right back at Kurama with his own angry stare.

"Like I've told you a zillion times, these books are really hard to understand especially with this etanao or something chakura; it's making my brain rot!"

Kurama just stares at the young boy as the latter just throws another tantrum until Naruto begins to notice Kurama gets closer to him as it lays back down on its stomach as it begins to etch some kind of inscription on the ground for the boy to see.

**"I guess I should've explained this to you personally instead of shoving books about this topic to your face so try to listen carefully," **Kurama started to say as the six-year old just stares at the finished inscription Kurama drew on the cavern floor, **"_Ethernano _is the basic enbodiment of all magic that most people usually use either in their daily lives and jobs while _Chakra _is another form of _Ethernano _but unlike the magical presence, _Chakra _is the person's life energy instead of being magic itself." **

"So both E-tha-na-no and Cha-ku-ra are both forms of energy, but how can you tell them apart?" The six year old asked the giant fox as it just gives a sweatdropped expression but lets a huge sigh as it starts to explain it more simply again.

**"Close enough but to answer to your question; _Ethernano_ is basically the essence of a person's soul or emotions taken physical shape and it's the more common type of energy here in Earthland while _Chakra _****is the person's life energy like I said before so it's a lot more dense than _E__thernano _itself and only a few people of Earthland can use it at will." **

"So in a way, _Ethernano _is the person's soul while _Chakra _is raw power alone?" The young boy asked Kurama as the boy was somewhat starting to understand the two essence of energies.

**"You're catching on; but to make it easily, _Ethernano _can be comparable to Nature's air as it flows all around us while Chakra is the hidden potential of all living beings so it can't exactly flow into the sir itself unless the user has no control over it or lets it out when they're using it in battle. As a _Jinchūriki, _you'll eventually gain control of both _Ethernano _and _Chakra _over time and with mastery of the two energies; you'll be strong indeed."**

Naruto gaped at the fox's proclamation and causes the boy to embarrassingly blush as he scratches the back of his head while chuckling at his imagination in his head of being the strongest.

**"Now then, since you can't seem to learn anything from books alone, I might as well teach you through experience then," **Kurama said as the giant fox gets up from its resting spot and begins to walk outside as Naruto snaps out of his trance to notice the fox staring from outside of the cavern, **"So, there's no other choice but to find those handless lizards." **Kurama said as the young boy's eyes widen in horror at the mention of the wyverns and begins his head rapidly in protest once again.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! No way, you stinking fox!" Naruto stubbornly said as he moves his arms in a refusing gesture while still shaking his head rapidly in refusal, "There's absolutely no way that I'm facing those lizards again-" Naruto began to say until Kurama curled one of its tails around Naruto and begins to take him outside by force while ignoring the constant whining from the six-year old boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain guild in Magnolia, two old friends along with a somewhat younger man with long spiky white hair and wears a green kimono underneath a red haori are currently sitting at the local bar in Fairy Tail as they have their own conversation while watching the usual commotion in the rowdy guild.

"Whohahahaha! Oh boy, I forgot how rowdy this place can get at times," Jiraiya laughed joyously as he takes a sip of the sake in his hand, "It makes me think on the good old days, right, old man?"

"Yes, except that they didn't fail getting a single bell from such obvious traps though." Hiruzen told his former student in a teasing manner as the younger man turns his away from Hiruzen as his face pouts out in annoyance from the memory.

"Even so, at least the two of you didn't cause so much damage to several towns just to wrap up a single job,"The short guild master said as he drinks his mug of beer and lets out a relieved sigh before continuing, "I swear, I think they're just trying to cause more trouble so the Council can just have a word with me about the guild..."

"So how's being the leader of the newly-built village coming along; even though we've been practically neighbors after six years?"

Hiruzen strokes his beard in a thinking manner while he then tells his dear friend his answer:

"The surviving villagers and shinobi are still getting used to the fact that they're practically "neighbors"," Hiruzen began to emphasize in his explanation, "to "mages" but other than that, they all have seem to gotten used to being with mages that I've seen some of the villagers and their children leaving the village to their newfound friends in Magnolia after seeing actual mages with their own eyes." Hiruzen said with a smile and Makarov too also gains a smile after learning about the friendship between the civilians of Magnolia and the villages of the newly-builded Konoha.

"I'm glad to hear that; it makes me really think about the good old days and how we first met during one of my old team missions, Hiruzen..."

"But that's just the joy of youth that the two of you just don't have anymore," Jiraiya said as the two old man turn their heads to stare at the white hermit with an uneasy glance until Jiraiya suddenly slams one hand into the other palm as he remembered something, "But even so, I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy this with the time you have left, right, Makarov-dono?" Out of his kimono, Jiraiya takes out a small orange book with a woman kicking a man with the symbols for "Icha-Icha" engraved right above them as Makarov looks at the book with fascination and his eyes suddenly turn into hearts right after the short old man leaps out of his spot and automatically snatches the book out of Jiraiya's hand.

"Ohohohoho! So you've finally published the second volume of your famous series!" Makarov said with a lecherous tone in his voice, "You wouldn't believe how many days and months that I wanted to read this after such a long time!" Makarov finishes with a strange giggle as Hiruzen just stares at his old friend and student with a blank stare.

"In any case, Jiraiya," Hiruzen said to catch the attention of both men, snapping them out of their perverted conversation, "Have you manage to find any form of ethernano similar to either Minato or Kushina?" Jiraiya begins to develop a serious expression while Makarov stops his goofy act as he turns his attention onto Jiraiya once more when the hermit just sighs with disappointment hinted in his sigh.

"Gomen ne; but I'm afraid that I couldn't find the child's presence anywhere, old man; it's either gone from this world... or that it still exists but rather, it's being hidden by some kind of outside force."

"An outside force, huh? It would make sense; if only we knew who Minato and Kushina send their child off to..." Makarov said while thinking of any possible situations in his head until Hiruzen began to call out to someone:

"Seeing as you've heard everything there's to know about the child, will you still accept this task, of finding your sensei's possible six-year old son..."

An ANBU shinobi suddenly appears right in front of Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Makarov as the ANBU takes off his mask to reveal the face of the spiky silver-gray haired boy from six years ago but he isn't wearing his headband to cloak his long scar that stretched over a strange red eye with two black tomoes in them.

"Kakashi Hatake..."

* * *

"I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU STINKING OLD FOX!" Naruto is screaming out loud to the giant nine-tailed fox who's lying nearby while running away from at least five giant wyverns. Kurama sensed one more wyvern try to ambush the fox, only to get crushed by one of the fox's giant tails.

**"Tsk, dumb lizards, thinking that they could sneak up on me of all creatures..."** The fox smirked as it sees Naruto still trying to run away from the hoard of wyverns, each of them trying to get a bite from him only for the young boy to jump left and right just to avoid being eaten, **"Oi, Naruto. Don't just run away; remember what I've told you about _Ethernano _and _Chakra _and use those words into mastering my _Tailed Beast Magic (Bijū__ Mahō)."_**

Naruto didn't heard all of it as the wyverns were becoming desperate into eating the young boy but the six year old had enough and he spins around during a dodge so he could look directly at the savage wyverns behind him as he then begins to inhale the ethernano from the air and then begins to mix the ethernano he sucked in with the energy in his body like Kurama demonstrated to him a year ago. The wyverns closed in on him when the young _Jinchūriki _landed on the ground and tilts his head back, unaware of the boy's next move.

_"Nine-Tailed Fox's Howl (Kyūbiko no__ Dōgo)!"_ Naruto releases the blended ethernano and chakra as a massive beam of raw energy which hits all of the wyverns on contact, burning off the majority of their scales and flesh just from mere contact with the beam before it finally faded out.

The wyverns turned back around after being hit by the excessive energy beam and fly off without anything to eat. Kurama then sees Naruto run up to it with a pleased expression since he finally drove off the savage handless lizards on his own.

"So, how did I do this time, Kurama?" Naruto boasted after his victory which made the giant fox grunt in annoyance from the boy's newfound attitude but eventually grins a little after looking at the smiling blonde's face and automatically remembers Kushina making a similar smile on her face.

**"Not bad, after many attempts we practice this with the guide of the books," **Kurama told his young disciple, **"It wasn't exactly that strong though since the wyverns we found today were just brand new adults on their first hunt but if we continue to do this method of training, then eventually you'll get the hang of my training in this method." **

Naruto nodded at first until he managed to reel in all of the words and he instantly begins to turn pale from the aspect of facing those lizards again.

"Oh no, that was only one time; I'm not going to go up against fully-grown wyverns then if it means that I'll be definitely eaten for sure the next time!" Naruto exclaimed out to Kurama who just squints one eye in amusement to make it look like that it has a raised eyebrow.

**"But if you think it about it now, would you prefer reading the books or actually taking the training seriously through experience? Because I know for a fact that you're one who learns through action instead of learning by reading textbooks." **Kurama said in an analytic manner to Naruto whom begins to think things more carefully but like any six year old, he still doesn't get what Kurama was talking about but he still nods his head so he doesn't have to read the books.

**"That's good to know, then we'll start the training of the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Spinning__ Talon_ right after you learn the basics of the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Claw (Kyūbiko no__ Tsume)_ through more practice with the help of the boulders and the wyverns here," **Naruto still became pale from the idea of facing those flying handless lizards again, **"I'm making you fight those blasted newts is so you can get a better grasp on how to use your hands just like any lizard claw and then focusing your C_hakra_ and _Ethernano_ into that hand to perfect the _Nine-Tailed Fox's__ Claw,_ do you understand now?" **

Naruto began to think in his young child head of his about what Kurama said to him about fighting those wyverns but if it'll make him strong, then the boy realized that he didn't need to think about it anymore so he then bumps his hand onto his left chest, just above the heart as he then states to the giant fox:

"You better believe it, it's just getting me more revved up now than ever, you giant fox!"

**"Good," **Kurama replied to Naruto's determination with the same acknowledged eyes that he usually has when the boy does something impressive, **"Then, let's go back to the cave to rest up then we can check on your vocabulary just before we have dinner." **

"Not again with the word lessons..." Naruto whined as Kurama begins to head back to their cavern while leaving Naruto behind to have another tantrum again.

* * *

In another village far away, many of the villagers are glaring at a young girl with black hair that reaches to and frames around her neck while wearing a white hairband over her bangs; what probably caused them to stare at her with such menacing and hateful eyes are the two small curved horns protruding out of her short hair. She continues her way through the villagers with caution and fear in her eyes, one of the villagers grabs ahold of a tiny stone and chucks it at the girl, nearly hitting her.

The horned girl begins to runs away as the villagers begin to follow the previous action and begins to throw small but somewhat harmful objects (more stones, twigs, splinters of wood/glass, etc.) at the girl as she gets farther and farther away from the open populous while getting hit by a couple of those thrown objects and enters into the forest outside of the village. The young girl enters a hole inside of a rock formation underneath a tree as she curls up onto the wall of the small cave and begins to shedding endless tears.

_"Why... Why is everyone afraid of me?" _The girl thought to herself while continuing to cry until she began to fall asleep without an answer to her question.

* * *

_End of Chapter _

**Finally finished; I was having creative problems when I was typing out this chapter so I apologize again if this chapter wasn't to your sense of taste. But don't worry, I'm still going through with the plan I've made for this story while incorporating what I've read from the many reviews into the mix as well. And before I wrap things up here, the Fairy Tail anime is finally back on air and I can't wait to see the many scenes that I like in the manga be animated onto the television (computer) screen. **

**Thank you for reading and please review to let me know how well I'm progressing with the story**


	5. Lucky Seven and Black Steel

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 4: Lucky Seven and Black Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: Before the chapter begins, I want to say that during the story, I'll be guessing the ages to all of the characters with no known age at the moment so I hope I was accurate enough just from their physical appearance and background.**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_November X775, _

"Ohhhhhhaaaaa!"

A ten-year old Naruto shouts out loud as he tries to focus mixing his chakra and ethernano into his hands which are curled like a claw as a hue of the fused energies appears around them; after noticing the appearance of his hands, the young blonde lunges towards a rugged boulder in front of him while rolling frontward and slashes the boulder with his transformed claw-like hands, leaving only more giant dents onto the boulder.

**"You're not balancing the ratio of chakra that you're using to fuse perfectly with your ethernano," **Kurama says as it lazily opens one eye to see the boy's frustration in the form of him punch the boulder again only to hurt his hand since he didn't use either chakra or ethernano into his punch. **"The blending of the two energies for the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Spinning Talon (Kyūbiko no__ Bōsekizume) _is just the same as the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Claw (Kyūbiko no__ Tsume)_ but you just have to put all of that focus into both of your hands to make the fusion perfect." **

Despite the young boy managing to get the hand of using both energies after three more years of actual experience, Kurama was always amused to see the boy's frustration when it came to fusing chakra and ethernano together to use the techniques of his _Tailed Beast Magic (Bijū__ Mahō)_; however, the only ones that the young boy was able to perfect with the union of both energies was the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Howl (Kyūbiko no__ Dōgo)_ and the _Nine-Tailed Fox's Claw__. _

"Argh... Kurama, did my mother ever face the same problem as me when she was your previous _Jinchūriki__?"_

Kurama's eyes opened wide when the young blonde just asked a question about Kushina. As the fox tries to think of an answer to the boy's question, he remembered the time and the boy's reaction when he decided that it was alright to reveal the identity of the ten-year old's mother two years ago.

* * *

_October 10th X773, _

_"Kushina, your previous Jinchūriki, is my mother?!" An eight-year old Naruto asked in shock as the giant nine-tailed fox just revealed the identity of his mother after finishing up their dinner and Naruto asking Kurama about his previous disciples which resulted in Kurama telling the young boy about both Mito and Kushina Uzumaki along with the revelation of the latter being the blonde's mother ._

**_"Yes..." _**_Kurama calmly answered back to the boy's question while taking a glance at the boy's emotionless expression after letting the recent information he just heard from his teacher sink into his head so Kurama decided to elaborate on the sudden answer, **"She**__**, like you, **_was orphaned during the time of a dark guild invasion which resulted in not only the destruction of her home village but the creation of a demon from a Book of Zeref (Zerefu Sho)." 

_"A Book of...Zeref?" Naruto asked in confusion as he snaps out of his trance while looking at the giant fox who decides to simplify the explanation for the young boy._

**_"A series of books written by the most wicked of wizards, Zeref; the books contain not only various knowledge on the wizard's sorcery but also details on how to create an actual demon from their respective volumes." _**

_"Was Zeref really that dangerous, I mean, I understand he can bring these demons to life but what does all of this have to do with my mother?"_

_**"Zeref didn't just have the capability of creating demons," **Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kurama's answer but when he saw the serious expression on the fox's face, he was starting to have a feeling that he should prepared himself for the worst and terrifying answer he has heard his entire life.  
_

**_"His speciality revolves around the Black Arts (Kurou Geijutsu): the basics of forbidden magic such as Living Magic (Seikatsu Mahō) and Death Magic (Shi no Mahō). The reason why I'm saying this to you now, Naruto, is that your mother's village was known to have various monsters invade the village only to be sealed away by the residing villagers."_**

_"So in other word..."_

**_"The villagers were the perfect sacrifices for a demon's creation because of their talents in Sealing Magic (Fūin Mahō) and their longevity which was essential for a powerful demon such as the one created by that "guild" long ago." _**

_Naruto was slowly taking in the information Kurama just gave him about the relation of his mother's village and the dark wizard, Zeref; What Naruto didn't understand was how Kurama mentioned the word "guild" in an unnoticeable voice that no one but Naruto himself could notice. _

_"So my mother's survival is how your explanation is related to her becoming your student just to find the dark guild that took the lives of her fellow villagers, right?" Naruto asked the giant fox who was silently surprised that the boy took the information in without thinking it over._

_**"Almost; she found me when she was just looking for another home and I just taught the skills necessary to help her find that home; but yes, I also believed that she also wanted to find the demon that her fellow villagers were used to create that monstrosity.** **But, it would seem that she had put all of that aside when she had you on this day." **_

_"So what happened to her? Did she send me to you because she didn't want me?" The young eight year old asked in a mixture of a sad and anxious voice when Kurama decided to tell him straight out._

**_"I'm sure that she loved you, gaki," _**_Kurama began slowly as the fox was trying to think this out so the young boy wouldn't put himself on the path of power that all humans decided to take, **"But she wasn't able to stay with you this entire time is entirely Acnologia's doing."**_

_"Acnologia?"_

**_"The Dragon King as most people would call him these days," _**_The fox scoffed out loud while Naruto still kept a listening ear for the giant nine-tailed fox, **"I don't know the exact details but that monstrous lizard came flying to the village that Kushina resided with her husband years ago on this day as well according to what I saw from her remaining chakra inside you,"** Kurama noticed Naruto gain a curious look on his face when the fox mentioned his mother's chakra being inside him but it still continues its explanation, **"Your parents were trying their best to drive it off from the village but as legends have stated about the dragon, it was impossible and your parents used up their remaining chakra to conjure a spell to teleport you away from Acnologia's attack which annihilated the village along with your** **parents,"** Naruto's eyes widen as tears suddenly beginning to form in the eight-year old's eyes and then dripped down slowly after Kurama stayed silent for the boy to mourn his parent's death, "**You should know what happens after that but the main point is that they may not be here now but they'll always love you, no matter what and if you feel like that you're alone, they'll always be in your heart to lend you support; as would I." **_

_Naruto stopped his crying when he just heard the fox's encouraging words about his parents will always be with his heart along with Kurama as he swiftly wipes away the remaining tears off his face and gives the nine-tailed fox a wide grin on his face.**  
**_

_"Thank you, Kurama," The fox's eyes widen at the actions of the stubborn and energetic blonde, "You've been with me this entire time and just hearing that I had parents who loved me, I'm grateful that I was able to hear those words and despite I don't even know my father's name; I know for a fact that both of them would do anything for my sake just like you."_

**_"Don't go thanking me, it's weird to see you thanking me rather than yelling at me! I only explained to you about your mother and her origins like you asked me to; that was all I was concerned about! And now, maybe I should make your training even more harsher in order to see you struggle and adapt your fighting stance even more! That's it, in order to make things more amusing!" _**

_"Why are you getting angry all of a sudden, you crazy fox!" The eight-year old comedically yelled at Kurama while pointing an accusing finger directly at the giant fox, "I was only thanking you for sticking by me all this time! I don't care if you're going to make the training even more tougher now but you could've at least fix the way you return someone's appreciation because it's-"  
_

_Naruto stops his angry rant when he hears Kurama briefly chuckle out of humor as the fox looks down at the young blonde with what seems to be an amused expression on its face._

**_"Well, then. Shall we toughen up your training in order to make you into an excellent_ _Jinchūriki_ that both of your parents can be proud of?"**

_The eight-year old begins to stand up as he curls his right hand into a fist and then bumps that hand into his left chest as he then looks at the giant fox with another wide grin but his eyes alone showed pride and determination flowing through him._

_"I'm ready for anything you throw at me, dattebayo!" _

* * *

_November X775, _

"Kurama? Did you hear what I've said?" The ten-year old Naruto looks at the giant fox in confusion when the boy saw that Kurama was dazing off. The giant fox begins to shake its head while it takes in the boy's voice as it snaps out of its trance.

**"Hmm... To be honest," **Naruto begins to lend a listening ear when he heard the fox begin to speak, **"She did had this one problem now and then but unlike you, it wasn't with the fusion of _Chakra_ and _Ethernano._"**

"Really? What was it?" The fox was trying to fight back the urge to barf when Naruto asked that question as it remembers Kushina's _"personal issue" _and was trying to think of a way to avoid the topic whatsoever.

**"You really should keep your nose out of things that are considered inappropriate, gaki. You will wish that you haven't asked that question at all if I explained it to you."**

"And just why can't you tell me what Mom's problem was?" The boy tilts his head in confusion so Kurama decided to simplify its answer to the boy's question in terms that wouldn't cause the boy to vomit all over the mountain terrain.

**"Let's just say that it has something to do with her growing her as a girl so she constantly bothered me if her "chest" was getting any bigger or not. When I happened to say no, she would get angry and would bash anything in sight into pieces with her _fists."_ **

"Her chest? Why would she be bothered about that if it didn't grow at all?" The giant fox just stared at the young blonde with a piercing glare as if it was asking the boy was joking. Then again, Naruto is still a young boy so he wouldn't understand _"that" _of all things.

**"You'll understand what I'm saying when you get older and witness a girl complain about her chest if you manage to have one as a friend." **Kurama said as it begins to get up from its previous spot and enters the cavern they were staying at along with Naruto trailing behind the giant fox.

The boy goes to what seems to be a pile of human food that Kurama apparently got "for free" and begins to search for something in the pile to eat but when he couldn't find what he was looking for, he began to pout in irritation which caught Kurama's attention.

**"What is now, gaki? Don't tell me that you're fuming over the fact that there's isn't any ramen for you to eat? After all, you just ate the last one this morning for your breakfast," **Kurama stated nonchalantly as the young blonde looks over to the fox laying on the cavern floor with an angry expression.

"Well, I can't help it, dattebayo!" Naruto raises his clenched hands in the air as he continues to complain to the giant fox, "That stuff is really good and the smell is so good that I can't get enough of it even if you say it isn't healthy to eat it everyday!"

Kurama just sighed at the boy's addiction towards the cup of noodles so in order to not hear the boy's complaints anymore, the fox lets out a loud sigh for the boy to stop his rant and listen to what the giant fox has to say.

**"If you really want to eat ramen that much, then take the food that you aren't going to eat and find a town or village who will be able to buy them from you and that should give you money to have your precious ramen." **Naruto just blankly blinks at the fox's order but he begins to take in after having an idea of how much ramen he could get from selling the food in front of him so he grabs a giant green cloth lying near the pile of wood used to create their fire and begins to place the food that he didn't think he'll be eating anything soon onto the cloth and then wraps the cloth around the food in the cloth when he was finished.

"Alright then, I'll be going now to get some more tasty ramen~" Naruto said in a mischievous voice which Kurama caught on with his tone and saw all of the food in the pile gone while Naruto carried the now giant cloth over his shoulder as the young boy ran out of the cave, leaving Kurama with a stumped expression on its face.

**"The kid has a ramen addiction really badly... Just like his mother..." **Kurama said to itself while it grimaces at how much ramen Kushina ate when she was still training with the giant fox.

* * *

The blonde ten-year old carried the giant sack of food with ease while he was running down the mountain side they were inhabiting, blasting any stray wyverns that were still trying to devour him with a simple _Howl,_ and eventually he made down to the base of the giant mountain with no worries so the blonde carries on with no signs of severe exhaustion in his eyes. He searched high and low for any sign of a village or even a town at that but he had no luck with finding any sign of civilization until an hour later, where the young ten-year old managed to stumble across a cave entrance behind a waterfall and after traveling through the cave entrance, Naruto found himself in the middle of an island that was practically surrounded by many layers of trees with houses blended in and directly surrounding a giant tree.

"Whoa, this is a _village?!_" Naruto exclaimed to himself as he takes in the surroundings of the village while he searches for a bridge of some sort to get onto the local land of the village, "Man, Kurama didn't tell me that villages could look exactly like this though..."

The young blonde was able to find a bridge soon after and enters one of the local towns in the giant village as the ten-year old looks at the surroundings with curiosity while the some of villagers just look at the boy with either amazed looks when they saw the giant sack he's carrying over his shoulder or amused looks when they see the young boy look around his surroundings. The boy eventually found a food stand with crates full of fruit and vegetables so he walks up to the front of the stand, catching the merchant's attention when he sees Naruto opening the giant sack to reveal the giant amount of food inside.

"Excuse me, mister," Naruto began to say as the young boy motions his hands to the pile of food behind him, "How much do you want to buy this off of me?"

"My, my; that's a whole bunch of fresh and healthy food you got behind you," The food merchant said in amazement when he glanced at the giant pile of food, "Why the sudden urge to sell all of this?"

"I need to sell all of this in order to get a lot of money to buy tons of ramen~" Naruto replied with a cheery voice while making the food merchant tilt his head in shock.

"Wait, you're... selling all of this just so you can get some ramen?" The merchant asks the young blonde just in case he didn't heard the boy right but Naruto just nods his head in excitement for the bowl of noodles which just answered the merchant's puzzled question.

The merchant just let out a short sigh while he shook his head exasperatedly at the young blonde, "Look kid, I can understand if you love ramen so much but haven't you even tried to eat the food in that pile? After all, every growing boy and girl needs their veggies along with many other things like bread, meat, and milk."

Naruto snapped out of his trance when he heard the man in charge of this food stand said and slowly processed it into his head and eventually, he realized that the man wasn't going to buy not even one thing from the giant pile.

"But-But-"

"I'm sorry, kid," the merchant said while giving the young blonde a scolding glance, "I'm not going to buy anything from that pile if you're just selling those food behind you for tasty ramen. Learn how to eat healthy and maybe I'll buy something from that pile if you still have it."

Naruto gave an angry pout at the man and the young boy was about to let out an insult when he felt a hand scuffle his hair and made him bend down a little as the young blonde turns his head slightly to his side and saw that a dark tan girl with shoulder-length mint-green hair was responsible for making him bent slightly. The merchant was looking at the girl with a shocked look on his face as the girl looks directly at the man with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Excuse me, sir," The girl started to say which strangely causes the man to straighten his shoulders in a startled way, "Can't you just buy at least one item from this massive pile of fresh food and I can take care of the rest."

"Not you again," The merchant said in an annoyed voice, "Just how many times are you going to come here and force us to do whatever you want just to satisfy these kids?"

The aforementioned girl lets go of Naruto while she postures herself in a confident manner and straights herself out, confusing the young blonde on the girl's actions.

"As many times as you refuse them," The girl said cheerfully, making the young boy even more confused but Naruto's eyes glimmer with awe when he saw the merchant take out a small sack and throws it into the young boy's hands.

"Take it; just give me some of those apples and cabbages in the pile and be on your way now," The man said to the young blonde who just putted the sack of money away and goes to the giant pile to take out a few apples and cabbages to give to the merchant.

The merchant took the apples and cabbages from Naruto just before Naruto walked to the giant pile of food and wrapped it up again in the green cloth. The young boy lifted the giant cloth over his shoulder as he slightly bowed down to the merchant.

"Thanks again, mister," The boy said as he ran off only to stop when the same girl reappears right beside him as she places her hand on his shoulder, "Um.. Do I have to pay you for ear-"

"Don't fret about it," the mint-green hair girl replied while wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck in a friendly manner, "Just follow me; I just know a good spot with tasty ramen for you, my treat."

* * *

Naruto thought that his trip to a human village couldn't get any better but until the girl who introduced herself as Fuu brought him to this ramen stand, his day just became even better as Fuu was going to pay for all of the ramen he was eating. The girl sat in shock when she saw just how much ramen the young blonde was eating at a rapid pace so she decided to start a chat with him.

"So, your name is Naruto, is that correct?" Fuu said to start the conversation and to make Naruto stop devouring the ramen in the process. The young blonde looks up from his current bowl of ramen as he turns to look at the girl next to him so he could answer her question.

"Yep, and your name's Fuu, right?" The aforementioned girl nods her head at the question while Naruto starts to remember something he wanted to ask Fuu about ever since she helped him with the food selling, "Hey Fuu, why did you help me back there? You weren't involved in any part of it so why?"

"Why huh..." The mint-green haired girl began to gather her thoughts while looking at the ceiling of the ramen as she turns back to Naruto, "It's because that you were really trying desperately to get money for some ramen and besides, I usually do this all of the time with the other kids in the village."

Naruto was amazed at her straight-out and honest answer but he just continued eating his ramen until Fuu mentioned something that caught his attention really well,

"And besides, it's not everyday that I get to meet another _Jinchūriki _such as yourself." Naruto almost spitted out the broth and noodles that was inside his mouth when Fuu said _Jinchūriki _with a cheerful tone and catching the young blonde off-guard as he now looks at the young teen with questioning and shocked eyes.

"Hold on; how did you know that I was a _Jinchūriki _and what do you mean by another?!" Naruto asked the girl quickly after swallowing down the food inside his mouth but Fuu just smiled at the boy's sudden curiosity and how his eyes suddenly widen when he thought of a possible answer, "Wait, are you a _Jinchūriki _like-"

"Yep, and to answer how I know that you were one as well; unlike most mages including shinobi, _Jinchūrikis_ give off a particular essence that most mages wouldn't recognize due to the essence, being the _Jinchūriki's _magical energy, becomes almost similar to our tailed beast's chakra after staying with them for such a long time."

Naruto slowly processed all of this into his head as the young blonde began to get excited at the prospect of meeting another _Jinchūriki _and so he decided to ask Fuu about her Tailed Beast.

"Say Fuu, if you're a _Jinchūriki, _then who's the Tailed Beast who took you in; I've only heard from Kurama that there were nine of them out there but he never did mentioned any of their names at all."

"Kurama... So you're the _Jinchūriki _of the Nine-Tails, huh? Chōmei told me on how that fox only took in two humans as its _Jinchūriki, _but he never mentioned that Kurama had gotten another _Jinchūriki_ as of late..."

"Chōmei?" Naruto tilts his head in confusion as he tries to picture what Chōmei would look like in his head, "What kind of tailed beast is it supposed to be?"

"Chōmei is the Seven-Tails and he has the appearance of a giant beetle." Fuu clarified to Naruto who gains a shocked expression when she told that her Tailed Beast is a giant insect, "Chōmei may look a bit... creepy because it's a bug but the guy's enthusiastic and cheerful if it deems you worthy as friendly and honest."

"Hold on, despite on what you say about Chōmei, doesn't it give you extremely harsh training like fighting wyverns or something? Because Kurama does that to me on a daily basis even since I refused to read the books he had..." Hearing that caused Fuu to giggle in amusement at the young blonde's training while the blonde looked at her with suspicion.

"Nah, Chōmei is more lenient in my Tailed Beast training than Kurama is to yours; the only harsh training it ever gave me was the massive lessons on balancing out chakra and ethernano in order to perform the _Tailed Beast Ritual (Bijū no__ Saigai_)." Fuu reminiscently told the ten year old, gaining a curious look in the young blonde's eyes while Fuu recognizes the look when she mentioned the _Tailed Beast__ Ritual._

"_Tailed Beast__ Ritual?_ What the heck is that?"

"It's the final procedure that a Tailed Beast does with its current _Jinchūriki _when the Tailed Beast deems its student worthy of completing the final part of their _Jinchūriki _training on their own, without the presence of the Tailed Beast," Fuu began to explain while Naruto listens really closely to the mint-green haired girl's explanation really closely, "The ritual itself is the Tailed Beast fusing at least half of their presence with their students' in order to create a symbiotic link between the two so the _Jinchūriki _can not only call upon its chakra when they run out of their own chakra and magic but also as a means of telepathy communication between them and their Tailed Beast."

"In a way, it practically means that the Tailed Beasts and their _Jinchūriki _share the exact same mind upon the completion of the chakra ritual."

Naruto's eyes widen at the prospect of Kurama not only fusing his life energy with his own but also on when Kurama will decide for Naruto to leave the giant nine-tailed fox permanently. Fuu saw the distressed expression on the young boy's face so she puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, catching his attention.

"Don't worry about it just yet, Naruto; you're still young after all but on the other hand, Kurama isn't really that soft like Chōmei was to me when I was still with him," Naruto began to realize that Fuu's speaking from experience as she continues, "But still, I'm positive that Kurama wouldn't just send you to the outside world permanently without granting you any knowledge about the final phase of your training or anything about the outside world." Fuu takes out a few bills of paper as she places them on the counter for the chef to take as payment for Naruto's ramen, "In any case, I'm sure that you'll find the answers you seek in due time."

She takes her hand off of Naruto as she gave him one last assuring smile and runs away from the ramen stand, leaving Naruto at the ramen stand to mentally prepare the boy for the day when he'll be send to the outside world to live out there and for the final phase of his training.

* * *

"Why that stupid, ungrateful, selfish silver platter!" A young boy with short but spiky black hair that almost reaches to his shoulders and red-slitted eyes roars out loud while walking in a long branchy path in some sort of woods, scaring some of the birds away, "When I get back to that metallic lizard with these special gauntlets or whatever, I'm kicking his sorry iron ass until he begs for mercy!"

Little did he know, a certain blonde boy with a giant supplie of newly acquired ramen was walking on the other side of the branchy pathway so when he found a branch in the way; the blonde boy swatted it away with one of his hands when that exact branch hits the other boy straight in the face, stunning him for a second and causing him to become even more irritated.

"What in the-" Naruto questioned to himself when he sees the black-haired boy break the tree branch he swatted away with just his right arm and was now staring at him with scary narrow red eyes, "Who are you? And what's with the lizard-like eyes?"

The black-haired boy became even more irritated from hearing Naruto asking a question about his eyes just after he "unintentionally" swatted the tree branch in his face and his angry ranting.

"Lizard-eyes!? I could say the same to you, Blondie-McWhiskers!" The boy yelled angrily as his arm suddenly turns into an iron pole-like club, surprising the blonde ten-year old as he barely manages to dodge the extending club's range regardless with the giant cloth hanging over his shoulder. The boy retracts the club back and lunges towards Naruto, making him drop his giant supply of food and block the spiky black-haired boy's incoming punch while throwing the boy away from him.

Naruto tosses aside his stash of food to the side and begins to focus his chakra and magic into his right hand in order to develop a bubbly red claw-shaped aura around it, catching the slitted-eye boy's attention as he transforms his right arm back into an iron club and stretches out towards Naruto. The blonde boy jumps above the club's course of impact and leaps towards the black hair boy with his right hand stretched back.

_"Nine-Tailed Fox's Claw (Kyūbiko no__ Tsume)!"_ Naruto lunges his aura-covered hand towards the black-hair boy to graze him but the latter pushes him back with a swing from his other hand while retracting his transformed hand back for another attack.

"Not too shabby, Blondie-McWhiskers but let's see you dodge my _Iron Dragon's Club__ (Tetsuryūkon)_ this time around!" The black-hair boy extends his club towards Naruto, hitting dead flat on his stomach and sending him flying towards one of the trees nearby. "C'mon, Blondie; you can't be down that quickly yet."

Naruto leaped back from the tree he collided with and lands on the ground a few feet from the black-haired boy, making the latter smile with glee while the blonde just glared at the black-haired boy after recovering from the attack.

"Alright, Lizard-Eyes; why the heck are you exactly attacking me in the first place?!" Naruto shouted to the black-haired boy in front of him, "And another thing, my name's not Blondie-McWhiskers; it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Na-ru-to?" The black-haired kid said slowly as he starts to chuckle at the meaning of the name, "What kind of parent names their kid after a fish cake? That's just down right stupid, but really funny for a laugh though!"

Naruto begins to clench his fists in annoyance at the black-haired boy as the latter heard the tightening in the blonde's hands so he stops laughing and stares at Naruto with an amused look.

"Aw, did I hurt your pathetic feelings after that attack?" The black haired boy taunts in an amused manner, "C'mon, show me what you can do."

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed with the young boy in front of him so the young blonde takes in a deep breath to calm himself down and glares down at the blonde with angry eyes.

"Alright seriously, who are you, Lizard-Eyes?!"

"If you really want to know, the name's Gajeel Redfox and I'm..." the black-hair boy sighed out in boredom but he begins to smirk as his iron club suddenly transforms into a large jagged steel blade; shocking the blonde boy even more, "A _Dragon Slayer._"

The newly-introduced Gajeel then leaps towards Naruto with his newly-transformed sword-arm while Naruto focuses on mixing his chakra and ethernano together in both of his hands as they gain bubbly-red claw-shaped auras around them. Naruto then uses both of them to grab Gajeel's incoming attack but the young ten-year old became shocked when the edges of the young _Dragon Slayer's_ bladebegan to buzz violently and causing Naruto to hastily throw Gajeel away from him and towards a nearby tree. Gajeel transforms his feet into iron clubs and stretches them outward to rebound from the tree in order to get back into attacking range for his sword-arm again; the young blonde leaps to the side when the black-haired _Dragon Slayer _swung his sword at Naruto's previous spot, sending Naruto back from the recoil.

"You're..a _Dragon Slayer?" _Naruto squinted his eyes in suspicion at the black-haired boy, "You mean as in... people who were raised by those handless lizards in the mountains?"

"Handless lizards... What the he-No; not Wyverns, you big dope! I was raised by a _dragon! _Get your facts straighten out! I mean, what kind of _Dragon Slayer _doesn't know what dragons are?"_  
_

"I wasn't raised by a lizard, Slit-Eyes! And I'll prove it to you!" Naruto yelled offendedly as he begins to absorb the ethernano in the air as Gajeel looks at the blonde boy with intriguing eyes as he too begins to suck in the air from the atmosphere after transforming his sword back into his arm.

_"Nine-Tailed Fox's- (Kyūbiko no)!"_

_"Iron Dragon's- (Tetsuryū no)!"_

_"How__l_ (Dōgo)!" Naruto fires a crimson beam of raw magic and chakra directly at Gajeel as he too begins to fire a blast of his own.

_"Roar__ (Hōkō)!"_ Gajeel releases a grayish tornado-shaped blast filled with sharp metal shards at Naruto's beam of chakra and magic, both colliding with one and another as the two blasts try to overwhelm the other in power, but eventually; the two beam exploded, causing the two combatants to be pushed back from the sheer force of the explosion and into the bark of the trees.

They eventually got up after a few seconds as both of them begin to pant in synch with each other while staring at each other with exhausted eyes and a satisfied smile on one of them.

"Well, well; not bad for someone who claims not to be a _D__ragon Slayer...," _Naruto stares at the slitted-eye boy with a hint of annoyance and acknowledgement towards the black-haired _Dragon Slayer, _"But this is where our battle ends..." Gajeel said as he transforms his right arm into the same large jagged blade and prepares to lunge towards Naruto when a bellowing roar can be heard by the two of them:

"**YOU INSOLENT BRAT! STOP PUTTING ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION TO A SCRAWNY WHISKERED BOY AND GET ME THOSE METAL GAUNTLETS I TOLD YOU TO GET BEFORE I CONSIDER PUSHING YOUR TRAINING EVEN MORE SO THAT YOU'LL HAVE NO BREAKS!**"

"Tch... That blasted metal bastard..." Gajeel complained as he turns his arm back to normal, confusing the blonde ten-year old at his sudden change of attitude when he turned away from Naruto to walk even deeper into the woods but slightly turns his head and the right side of his body to point directly at Naruto.

"Listen here, Blondie-McWhiskers; our fight may be over for now, but the next time that we meet; we will finished this, just you wait." Gajeel exclaimed to the blonde ten-year old before he turns back around to head deeper into the trees while Naruto goes to his unharmed stash of food and carries it over his shoulder as he thinks about the spiky-black haired boy's Dragon Slayer Magic (Metsuryū Mahō).

"What in the... Just what was that all about? I've got to ask Kurama about these dragons or whatever that Lizard-Eyes was yelling about..." The blonde ten-year old thought to himself while he started to travel back to the mountain where he and Kurama are residing in for the boy's training with only dragons and ramen taking over the boy's train of thought.

* * *

_End of Chapter_

**Finally, this took a while to type and finalized due to lack of motivation but here it is. I hope that this chapter isn't too bad as I'm still getting used to typing long chapters but in the next chapter will be the final timeskip of Naruto's training so look forward to that.**

**Thank you and please leave a review so I can make the future chapters better. **


	6. Two Wanderers The Tailed Beast Ritual

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 5: Two Wanderers; The Tailed Beast Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: As I said before in the last chapter, this will be the final part to Naruto's training so look forward to Naruto's journey towards Fairy Tail in the future chapters. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

_July X777, _

Rain was falling to the ground below at a medium pace, making the dirt underneath the grass soft and mushy for any kid to step on. As the rain continued to fall from the sky, a young girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair crouches patiently nearby a tree; her eyes show that she was waiting for something to come to her. She heard rustling from the bushes she was looking at and a sky-blue haired boy with a strange tattoo below his right eye walks up to her with various fruits in his arms and kneels down to her height when she stood up and and ran up to him, anticipation welling up in her as she stares at the many fruits.

"Wow, where did you get all of this food?" The girl said in amazement, making the boy chuckle at the girl's reaction as he watches her look at the pile of fruit in his arms.

"Don't ask... but you know," The boy began to say to the girl as she listened to his words, "I usually don't like rainy days like this one but there's a chance for something good to occur, just like this." He said, referring to the pile of fruit in his arms, "Now let's eat."

"Hai." The young girl replied happily as she picks one of the round fruits in the pile and begins to eat it along with the older boy peeling off the skin of a banana and ate it soon after.

* * *

_August X777,_

"Awesome, so that's what a Jinchūriki's Partial Transformation looks like?!" A twelve-year old Naruto asked his fellow Jinchūriki in amazement. The latter was hovering above the ground with the use of two tail-like wings protruding from her lower back.

"Yep; thanks to Chōmei, I'm able to use the Chakra and Ethernano that he had fused with mine to access this ability." Fuu cheerfully replied while she did a few air somersaults before retracting her wings and landing on the ground.

"So how long did it take for you to be able to form Chōmei's tails for the ability to fly?"

"At least a couple of weeks for me to get adjusted to Chōmei's energies inside me," Fuu replied in a thinking manner, "And two whole month for me to be able to use those energies to form those two wings you saw earlier."

After Naruto came back to Kurama from visiting Takigakure two years ago, Naruto made it a habit that whenever he go down the mountain to fetch food (ramen); he would go to the hidden waterfall village to visit Fuu for more practice in his training. When he first started his frequent spars with Fuu, he was having a hard time adapting to fighting against her fast and agile battle style, but Naruto was eventually able to find a way to counteract against Fuu's fighting style thanks to his newly-acquired _Shadow Clone Magic (Kage Bushin no Mahō). _Naruto was confused as to why Kurama made him learn a new branch of magic if the twelve-year old already knew a powerful _Lost Magic (Rosuto__ Majikku),_ but the young boy had a lingering feeling that having an ancient branch of magic might bring suspicion to either wizards or non-magic civilians. Regardless, Naruto found the _Shadow Clone__ Magic_ to be quite versatile in not only creating multiple physical clone but it splits his magic and chakra evenly with each clone. The magic also came with the addition of memory adaption when each clone he created gets defeated by an opponent, so from using that to his advantage, Naruto not only countered Fuu's fighting style: he was able to create his own techniques for his _Tailed Beast Magic (Bijū__ Mahō)._

"That long!? Seriously!?" Naruto exclaimed while thinking of his future progress when Kurama fuses its own chakra and ethernano with his own.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to master in using Kurama's magical energies in no time flat," Fuu reassured the young boy as the latter was beginning to get somewhat gloom at the possibility of not mastering the difficult process.

"That doesn't reassure me that much, but, thanks Fuu," Naruto cheekily smiled to the older _Jinchūriki_, "I guess it means that I still got a long ways to go if I want to become a strong mage that'll make my parents proud of, datteboyo!"

"Your parents, huh..." Fuu sighed out loud, catching Naruto's attention when he saw the mint-green haired teenager sit on a nearby boulder with a faraway gaze.

"Now that I think about it, you never told me if you had parents or not. To tell you the truth, I never really knew my parents until Kurama told me that my mother was his previous _Jinchūriki_ and that she and my father sacrificed themselves for me when I was a baby."

_"_I see... Well to tell you the truth," Fuu began to say, catching Naruto's attention, "I never really knew who my parents were or even if I have them; because Chōmei told me that it never saw or sensed anyone near the tree grove where he found me in. So, in a way, I was raised without the knowledge of knowing a parent's love."

Naruto was shocked to hear that his fellow _Jinchūriki _never knew about her parents or if they're looking for her as of this moment. Looking at the direction of the clouds, Naruto decided that it was time for him to get back to Kurama.

"Well Fuu, I'll be seeing you around for another spar sometime soon." The twelve-year old said as he went to pick up the giant green sack over his shoulders and walk back to the mountains.

"Alright then," Fuu shouted cheerfully at Naruto as he walks farther away from the training spot, "Say hi to Kurama for me."

Naruto rose his right hand without turning around to give Fuu a thumbs-up to let her know he received his message while still walking. Little did they know, a strange rift had begun to drain some of the ethernano in the air nearby and disappeared soon after they turned upward to look at the sky.

* * *

Naruto was getting closer to the mountain he and Kurama were staying at for the twelve-year old's training until suddenly, he heard small rustling nearby and stopped walking to hear more closely.

"What in the?" Naruto looked around the area in confusion when he heard the sudden rustling nearby. The rustling kept on getting louder and louder until suddenly; he heard a high-pitched scream to the northeast along with some savage and hungry growls.

"This way, Wendy!" A young male voice cried out to his child companion as they ran in a zigzag pattern to lose the pack of wolves that are pursuing them for lunch. The little girl beside him turned her head back for a second to see the wolves still after them.

"Jellal, they're still after us! What do we do?!" Wendy cried out as exhaustion was beginning to overwhelm her while the young sky blue-haired boy picked up his running pace while keeping a firm grip on Wendy's wrist.

"We have to keep running... We'll lose them eventually..." Jellal rasped out while breathing in but the wolves continued to tailed them despite their efforts on picking up their current speed. But just as things couldn't get any worse, Wendy's foot got caught in a tree root; causing her to trip onto the ground and Jellal losing his grip on Wendy's wrist.

"Wendy!" The young boy cried out as the aforementioned girl turned around and saw one of the wolves about to pounce on her.

Just as Jellal took out the weird-looking staff off of his backpack and the wolf was about to gnaw Wendy, a sandaled foot kicked the wolf in its stomach and send it flying into one of its companions. The blue-haired boy and girl looked at the new arrival in either shock or confusion while the wolves began to surround the blonde-haired boy with their mouths drooling for tasty food. The wolves stopped their circling around the boy and they pounced towards Naruto until the blonde boy released a lot of chakra through a strong yell, scaring the pack away from the large amount of power the shout was holding inside.

Jellal and Wendy were shocked and somewhat frightened respectively at the sheer power of Naruto's shout while the blonde twelve-year old turned around to make sure the two of them were alright.

"Hey, are the two of you alright? Because the two of you look like you've been on the run for hours or so..."

The young sky-blue haired boy snapped out of his stupor as he lightly shook his head to clear any suspicion of the stranger in his head and looks directly at the blonde's sky-blue eyes while putting his staff away.

"Yes, we are fine now, thanks to you though. We appreciate it..." Jellal said kindly while bowing slightly in graditute. Naruto noticed the little girl getting up and hide behind the other boy, confusing the blonde greatly as he walked towards them.

"Is she your sister or something?"

"No, she isn't my sister," the sky-blue haired boy replied back, "I found her walking in a forest all alone when I came across her." Jellal looked back towards Wendy when he figured out that the girl was still afraid of the blonde in front of them because of his recent actions. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he slowly moved his way around her so Naruto could see her fully instead of hiding behind his leg.

"It's okay, Wendy. He won't hurt you, just say hello." Jellal reassured Wendy as the little girl looks back at the former and then glances at the spiky blonde in front of her just right when Naruto cheekily grins happily at her. After a few moments of staring at the boy's honest smile, the anxiety inside her began to drift away and she smiled back at the blonde-haired boy after she gained the feeling that the blonde boy could be trusted.

"So, who exactly are you guys and why are you traveling all on your own?" Naruto asked the two with curiosity in his voice.

"My name's Jellal and this is Wendy," the other boy answered back while lightly scuffing Wendy's hair , "I can't exactly tell you the precise details but we're just traveling wherever the wind takes us, right Wendy?"

"Hai." The young girl happily smiles to Jellal while looking up at the older sky-blue haired boy.

"I see... Well, my name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki; it's a pleasure to meet you guys."

"So why are you here, Naruto-san?" Wendy curiously asked the spiky blonde after she noticed the giant sack over his shoulders.

"I was just heading back to the mountains over there after getting more food to eat while that lazy giant old fox just naps all day long." Both blue-heads slightly sweatdropped at Naruto's mentioning of a fox. Unknown to the young girl, Jellal became a little suspicious on Naruto's emphasizing on lazy and old for descriptions of a "giant" fox.

"Naruto-san, why would you call a fox giant along with old and lazy?" Wendy asked with curious eyes as the girl's question was answered immediately but not in the manner that they were expecting.

"I mean exactly that, Wendy... This giant fox that's supposed to be my teacher usually has me to go down the mountain while fending off against wolves and wyverns on a daily basis just to get food ever since I was 10."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion while Jellal just stared at the blonde with gobsmacked eyes after hearing about the description of this "giant" fox. What got the calm blue-haired boy even more shocked was how the fox allowed a child around his age get food while fighting off dangerous creatures such as wyverns.

"Not to seem rude or anything, Naruto," Jellal said while trying to gather his thoughts without any offense in them, "But who exactly is this fox that's raising you right now?"

"Well, his name's Kurama and to be perfectly honest with you, he's not the average fox." Wendy continued to stare at the blonde haired twelve-year old with confused eyes while Jellal got even more suspicious of Naruto.

"I mean, what if I told you, that Kurama has nine tails and he's at least the size of the entire mountain over there?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?" Both blue-heads let out a shocked gasp along with a fascinated (Wendy) and shocked (Jellal) tone in them as they stared at Naruto in awe or realistically.

* * *

_Kurama lazily woke up in an empty dimension that no one seems to know about when Kurama picked up the energy flow of many similar chakras and magic energy approaching as eight orbs of light appeared in front of the giant nine-tailed fox._

_The orbs began to take form of various giant animals, taking the range from a sand-colored tanuki, a blue-fiery monster cat, an one-eyed tortoise, a horned monkey, a horse/dolphin hybrid, a bipedal slug, a rhinoceros beetle, and an ushi-oni. Kurama lightly chuckled in amusement while it takes in the sight of its fellow tailed beasts after not seeing them for two decades._

_"_**_Well, now,_**_" the fiery two-tailed cat said in acknowledgement of Kurama's presence, "_**_You actually decided to contact us for a change; instead of it being the other way around.._**_"_

_"_**_No kidding,_**_" the ushi-oni stated as it sees the nine-tailed fox scuff at the beginning of its sentence, "_**_It used to be that either me or Shukaku would have to bring you here into the_ _Tailed Beast Psyche (Bijūshinri)_ _whenever you don't feel like coming here to meet for decades._**_"_

_"_**_Tsk. You should know the reason why I don't want to come here,_**_" The fox grunted as the tanuki turned its head when it noticed Kurama's scowl in its direction, "_**_It's so that I don't have to hear the proclamations of the weakest Tailed Beast here_**_."_

_"_**_Weakest?!_**_" the tanuki shouted angrily when it heard the giant fox's insult, "_**_You've got a lot of nerve if you can just insult me when I'm right near you, you damned canine!_**_"_

_"_**_And here we go again... Kurama and Shukaku just can't stop tampering with each others' pride..._**_" the four-tailed monkey sighed out loud while observing the argument of Shukaku and Kurama escalating to childish taunts coming from the former, making the other Tailed Beasts sweatdrop at the arguing._

_"_**_Come on, you two,_**_" The six-tailed slug said while it stepped in-between the two tailed beasts to stop them from arguing even more, "_**_Didn't we all gather here today because Kurama said he had something important to tell all of us?_**_"_

_"_**_Saiken has a point, you two,_**_" The five-tailed horse hybrid calmly said out loud, "_**_Kurama, if you would._**_"_

_Kurama grunts at Shukaku's last comment before it turned its attention to the other tailed beast in the facility as it sighed slowly to gather its thoughts. The Tailed Beasts waited for Kurama to begin soon after the fox's eyes opened and observed the tailed beast's expressions to see if he was gaining their attention._

_"_**_Well, I'm sure that one of you was informed about my latest Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?_**_" Kurama began while the Tailed Beasts looked at each other in questioning but curious voices._

_"_**_Naruto? As in the young boy that visits Fuu frequently in her home village?_**_" The beetle said curiously as it tilted its head in remembrance, gaining a nod from Kurama immediately after the question was asked._

_"_**_I see that your Jinchūriki has already already met this Naruto, Chōmei,_**_" Matatabi stated to the beetle far away from the former, "_**_So you must've been given a description of the boy from Fuu, right?_**_"_

_"_**_Well, he's somewhat dense when it comes to social customs, according to Fuu,_**_" Chōmei started to explain to the other Tailed Beasts, "_**_But he has a special gift that not only keeps himself going but it seems to have a positive effect on others._**_"_

_"_**_A special gift? What do you mean by that?_**_" The one-eyed tortoise asked curiously from the beetle's inquiry, making Chōmei go even more in-depth into his description of Naruto._

_"_**_According to Fuu, he has this particular foxy smile when he's either happy or just forcing it out for others. When he shows that smile of his, it usually tells people that they shouldn't give up when they're sad or hurt; but rather, they stand back up and keep on going until they succeed. But in other words, that Naruto always seems to know how to make a bad situation good just by seeing the inspiration from his determined and selfless personality._**_"_

_"_**_A walking symbol of hope, huh?_**_" Gyūki calmly expressed out loud when Shukaku began to laugh out of humor, catching the attention of the other tailed beasts._

_"_**_That fox' Jinchūriki, a symbol of hope; you guys have to be kidding me if Kurama's brat can be a-_**_"_

_"_**_Like you're one to talk, Shukaku,_**_" The four-tailed monkey bellowed to the one-tailed tanuki, "_**_Considering that the majority of your Jinchūriki were nothing but bloodthirsty killers, you're not really keeping yourself on the same branch there._**_"_

_"_**_Back to the subject in hand; Son Gokū, Shukaku,_**_" Matatabi coughed loudly, catching its fellow Tailed Beasts' attention, "_**_After what Chōmei described to all of us about the boy's unique gift, what exactly is it about him that you want to discuss with us, Kurama?_**_"_

_Kurama closed its eyes to gather its thoughts but then re-opened them seconds later when he began its explanation,_

_"_**_Do you all remember the Old Man's last words to us?_**_" The tailed beasts all nodded at Kurama's question, making it continue its explanation._

_"_**_Ever since I took the boy into my care to become my latest Jinchūriki, I found something in his chakra and ethernano that feels almost similar to the Old Man's own chakra and ethernano itself,_**_" The Tailed Beasts all gained a shocked expression on their faces when they heard the fox's words for the blonde boy, "_**_I don't know why but after seeing that similarity in the brat's and the Old Man's chakra and ethernano, it might be possible that Naruto could be the Child of Prophecy (Yogen no Ko)._**"

**_"As in the prophesied one that would guide us onto the right path? Your Jinchūriki!?"_**_ Shukaku bellowed with disbelief while the remaining tailed beasts either had questioning or doubtful expressions on their faces._

**_"Are you really sure about this, Kurama?" _**_The one-eyed tortoise dubiously asked Kurama while the others excluding Shukaku glanced at Kurama for an answer, _**_"After all, it has almost been 400 years since the Old Man told us his parting words and yet we couldn't find that specific child."_**

**_"I have to agree with Isobu there, Kurama," _**_Gyūki said in a sympathetic manner as it tried to think of a simple explanation to the kitsune's claim of its Jinchūriki, _**_"Sure we can understand why you would think that because of the similar chakras within the boy and the Old Man but everyone besides you haven't seen him personally for themselves."_**

**_"Besides Chōmei, who has heard about him from Fuu, we don't even know if we should trust your words or not,-"_**

**_"Which is why I've decided that the time has come that I commence the Tailed Beast Ritual (Bijū no Saigai)."_**

**_"NANI!?" _**_All of the Tailed Beasts excluding Kurama exclaimed out loud in disbelief but the latter stands his ground regardless of the stares it's receiving when Son Goku took a step forward to the fox angrily._

**_"You're really commencing the Tailed Beast Ritual_ _with the boy at such a young age?!" _**_Son Gokū shouted in anger, _**_"Are you really going to step just as low as Shukaku did with its recent Jinchūriki?! For what, just to prove your point on the boy's identity?!"_**

**_"Just as low as me?!" _**_Shukaku turned its head towards the four-tailed monkey, _**_"Just what in tarnation are you suggesting, you so-called Handsome Monkey King (Bien'ō)?!"_**

**_"Son Gokū, Shukaku; that's enough!" _**_Matatabi roared in a scolding manner, making the two bickering Tailed Beasts stopped arguing, _**_"Kurama, are you really sure that the boy could really be him?"_**

**_"Matatabi's making a point; is it really that desperate for you, of all of us Tailed Beasts,"_**_ Kokuō said in agreement with Matatabi,_**_ "to come to a decision that's related to Jiji's parting words centuries ago? After all, we all have searched for that person ever since but..."_**

**_"I know that it may seem so sudden of me to seemingly finding our supposed chosen one; but once all of you see the brat for yourselves, then you'll understand my reasoning for all of this."_**

_The other Tailed Beasts all gazed at Kurama with either doubtful, stoic, intrigued, or annoyed expressions on their faces until Kurama starts to slowly fade away from the mental realm, catching the tailed beast by surprise._

**_"We can discuss more about Naruto later on," _**_Kurama said as more bits of him began to fade away even more quickly, _**_"Right now, my body can sense the gaki is back and he brought two visitors with him. Until next time, heed my words and make up your minds by then."_**

_After saying those words, Kurama vanished from the mental plane of the Tailed Beasts, leaving the other Tailed Beasts baffled by the fox's decision. They looked amongst themselves when Gyūki decided to step forward._

**_"So, what do all of you think about this Naruto character? Should we trust Kurama's words and see what the boy's capability for ourselves someday to confirm his words?"_**

_The tailed beasts glanced at one and another with uncertainty in their eyes until Shukaku scoffed out loud for all of them to hear its opinion on the matter._

**_"I don't know about the lot of you but as for me," _**_The one-tailed tanuki began to declare to the other tailed beasts, _**_"As much as I don't like that crafty fox bastard, I hardly believe that he, of all tailed beasts, would try to tell a truthful lie, don't you all think?"_**

**_"You have a point there, Shukaku," _**_Son Gokū begrudgingly agreed, _**_"Kurama may have been the most cynical of all of us but when it comes to those very beliefs that fox has claimed about this Naruto, I guess we have no choice but to see it for ourselves."_**

**_"So that means that we all come in agreement that we should have our Jinchūriki come into contact with the boy in the near future then?" _**_Saiken tilted its head curiously._

_The Tailed Beasts once again look at each other with questioning stares and a few seconds later, all of them slowly nodded their heads in agreement about Kurama's decision about Naruto._

**_"But the question is... Who should see the boy first through their Jinchūriki?"_**_ Isobu asked the others when the one-tailed tanuki decided to take one more stand about the meeting,_

**_"My Jinchūriki will go meet this Naruto," _**_Shukaku said as everyone in the mental plane turned their heads to Shukaku in shock, _**_"After all, my Jinchūriki is around his age so it'll be logical for him to meet someone that's in his age group."_**

**_"But, isn't your Jinchūriki very unstable because of your murderous influence in your mental link?" _**_Matatabi asked in suspicion while Shukaku shook off that comment with a bellowing laugh._

**_"She does speak the_ truth, _Shukaku,_"**_ Gyūki nodded its head in agreement, _**_"Wouldn't it be more suitable for either one of our Jinchūriki to go first instead of yours?"_**

**_"Well, my Jinchūriki has already met Naruto so you can leave me out of this."_**

**_"Alright; would you rather it be my Jinchūriki or yours, Gyūki, because I know for a fact that yours can get really irritating if you leave him alone even for a second?" _**_Shukaku countered at the giant octopus-ox, making the latter shiver slightly out of fear but regained its posture soon after._

**_"If you guys can't even make up your minds about this, then just let fate takes its course." _**_Son Gokū suggested when the conversation wasn't progressing any further in its eyes, making all of the Tailed Beasts pondered on the four-tailed monkey's words._

**_"I see no problem with that,"_**_ Kokuō agreed calmly, _**_"It beats arguing over the matter all day and night."_**

**_"Alright, but if my Jinchūriki meets the brat first, don't say that I didn't planned for it to_ happen!_"_**_ Shukaku manically laughes out loud as it vanished from the mental plane, leaving most of the remaining Tailed Beasts to have deadpanned expressions from the tanuki's remark. _

* * *

"Sugoi, so is Kurama-sama really that strong?" Wendy asked Naruto as they along with Jellal walked on the trail leading to the cave where the Nine-Tailed Fox resides in.

Despite the short amount of time the three spend walking together, Jellal was pleased that Wendy was starting to befriend their whiskered savior despite his odd obsession for ramen and his weird catchphrase. Even though the blue-haired boy knew he could see good in Naruto, there was something about this Kurama that Wendy mentioned before made him ponder on what Naruto really is. As for Naruto, he began to grow some sort of connection with the five-year girl to the point that he was instantly shocked when he learned that the girl was also raised by a dragon, just like Gajeel from two years ago. But he also felt sympathy for the little girl as well when he found out that her dragon disappeared a month ago, leaving her all alone with no one to help her, until she came across Jellal.

"Yep," Naruto said with a cheeky smile on his face to Wendy, "Although, Wendy, you don't have to call Kurama "-sama"..."

"Why not, Naruto-san?" Wendy asked politely, "Grandeeney told me that I should always greet everyone that I meet with the right honorifics."

"She really told you that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's answer, "Man, you must've had an easy time with your mother, huh, Wendy? Compared to my training with that lazy fox, I got the short end of the stick, dattebayo."

"Is Kurama's training really that strenuous?" The sky-blue haired boy asked after he noticed Naruto stopping in front of a giant cave entrance, "I can understand him trying to get you physical stronger but hasn't he try to have you read?"

"Oh, he did," Jellal raised an eyebrow at Naruto, knowing that there was still more to the blonde's answer, "He just knew that I was able to learn through actual experience rather than books."

"So in other words; you don't know how to read?" Jellal asked the blonde in a deadpanned voice while having a stern expression on his face.

**"That's correct, gaki." **

Both Wendy and Jellal looked upward when they saw a giant orange nine-tailed fox standing behind Naruto and looking down at the two blue-heads with an amused smirk.

**"Besides fighting and fetching food, the gaki here doesn't really know anything else if it doesn't have magic involved in it..." **Kurama said while squinting one eye to make it look like it raised an eyebrow. Naruto heard the fox's voice and suddenly jumped back a few feet next to Jellal, now staring at the fox with an angry expression and dropping the giant sack he was carrying on his shoulders.

"What the heck was that for, you crazy fox!? You're going to scare Wendy if you're going to keep doing that!"

Kurama squinted its eyes at the two strangers and noticed the little girl hiding behind Jellal while looking upward at the giant fox with curious and frightened eyes. Kurama leaned its head towards Jellal to get a better look at the small blue-haired girl.

**"Hmm..."** Kurama hummed to itself as it noticed something familiar about Wendy's magical energy.

Wendy was getting more frightened by the giant fox's stare as time began to seem like it stopped in an instant. Jellal was about to reach for the staff attached to his backpack when Kurama retreated its head back to loudly laugh in amusement, easing the tension in the younger boy. Naruto was getting confused with the fox's behavior when he saw the fox nod in acknowledgement.

**"I recognized this magical energy..."** Kurama said as it still stares at Wendy and Jellal, **"This is definitely Grandeeney's magic, so you must be her _Dragon Slayer _then, little one."**

Jellal was shocked to find out that Kurama knows about Grandeeney, making the boy more curious about the fox itself. Hearing the Sky Dragon's name, Wendy slowly walked around Jellal and stopped a few feet in front of the fox, her cautiousness to Kurama faded away after looking at the nine-tailed fox.

"You knew who Grandeeney was, Kurama-sama?"

**"Not entirely, little one." **Kurama shook its head negatively, slightly lowering the girl's hopes of finding the sky dragon, **"I've only met her once centuries ago when she used her power to heal one of my "friends" from magic exhaustion." **

"I see..."

The giant fox turned its head, after getting back up, in a 45 degree angle to the left and began to walk in that direction, making the three kids curious as to where Kurama was going. The fox suddenly stopped in its tracks when it felt the curious stares from the three of them.

**"Naruto... Come along now." **

Naruto snapped out of his glance and runs to catch up with the nine-tailed fox, making Jellal and Wendy even more curious on what they were going to do.

"What exactly is it this time, Kurama?" Naruto asked the fox when he caught up to Kurama's side, "If this is all about Jellal, then it's okay. He's a good guy, really."

**"I know, gaki, but that's not why I called you to come along." **Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion of the fox's words so the fox decided to tell the boy the real reason.

**"You've heard about this from Fuu but I've decided... that the time has come, Naruto," **Kurama began to say to the blonde twelve year old, the latter catching on the fox's explanation when Fuu was mentioned,

**"For you to partake in the _Tailed Beast Ritual_." **

Naruto lowered his head in order to hide his downcast eyes when he heard Kurama decide that it was time for the _Tailed Beast Ritual _to begin. Understanding the boy's emotions after hearing about its decision, the fox let out a reassuring sigh to carefully gather its thoughts on the matter.

**"I know that this is all sudden to you, but try to understand that I'm not doing this so I can get rid of you or anything. (_Although that would be amusing...)_ But rather, your power has progressed a lot since the day I've took you in as my own. So in a sense, I believe that you're ready to take the next step into becoming a full-pledged _Jinchūriki," _**

**"A _Jinchūriki _that I know Kushina will be so proud of." **

Naruto raised his head up to look at the kitsune as he couldn't believe on how much faith Kurama had for him. And just from mentioning his mother, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and his eyes began to burn with glee and determination, making the kitsune smirk at the boy's face.

"Alright then, I'm ready, dattebayo." Naruto thumped his right fist onto the left side of his chest as he continued to stare at Kurama with the same eyes from before.

**"Very well then, gaki. Let's go then." **

Jellal and Wendy were starting to get curious at what Kurama and Naruto were talking about a few meters from them. They snapped out of their trance when Naruto called out to them in his usual energetic voice,

"There's something that me and Kurama have to do. So in the mean time, you guys can stay in the cave and eat whatever is there in the cave."

Jellal narrowed his eyes in suspicion while Wendy waved good-bye to the departing figures of Naruto and Kurama as the two of them are heading towards an unknown area in the mountain range.

* * *

The evening sky has appeared when Naruto and Kurama arrived at an open area of the mountain with a giant magic circle inscribed right in the center. As the blonde twelve year old took a glance at the area, Kurama walked into the center of the giant circle and clears its voice to catch Naruto's attention.

"So it's finally time, huh?" Naruto said in a nostalgic tone as he entered the magic circle and stopped in front of Kurama. The giant kitsune slightly smirked at the boy's comment but saw the truth inside his words.

**"You've heard most of the details about the ritual from Fuu already so you know that just because I'm not with you physically, it doesn't mean I won't abandon you permanently after this process." **

"I know, so before we start the ritual, there's something that I wanted to ask you about." Naruto looked at the giant kitsune with questioning eyes, making the fox stare back at the boy as its eyes squinted when it heard Naruto's question,

"What's the name of the guild that you angrily mentioned in your explanation four years ago?"

Kurama closed its eyes in order to think of a simple answer to give to the blonde twelve year old so that the boy wouldn't give into the feral instincts of his _Tailed Beast Magic (Bijū__ Mahō). _Moments later, the fox was able to find an answer to Naruto's question and reopened its eyes,

**"Before I tell you the name of that "_guild",_ I must warn you about the upcoming threats that you'll face once you go through the _Tailed Beast Ritual._" **

"Threats?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fox's answer but decides to keep on listening to Kurama's explanation,

**"Once a Jinchūriki goes through the _Tailed Beast Ritual,_ their abominable magic signature will possibly attract dozens of people who want to obtain their _Tailed Beast__ Magic_ for their own usage. Many _Jinchūriki_ of the past had been captured and became emotionless weapons because of these influence from the _Dark Guilds."_**

"Wait, the _Dark Guilds_ capture _Jinchūriki_ for power?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion when Kurama leaded its head towards Naruto to give off a stern expression,

**"When you leave this place, Naruto," **Kurama warned Naruto when the latter's expression became serious at the fox's warning, **"You must keep your _Jinchūriki _abilities hidden at all times because you're still not aware of the difference between "honesty" and a "facade". _Dark Guilds _devote their lives to in obtaining any kind of powerful magic with any means necessary. So in the mean time, be on the lookout for any dark wizards at all times and only use your _Shadow Clone__ Magic _unless the situation forces you to use your _Tailed Beast__ Magic._ Do you understand what I'm saying?" **

Despite not knowing what Kurama was talking about "honesty" or "facade", the blonde twelve year old understood the warning for his _Tailed Beast__ Magic_ and the usage of his _Shadow__ Clones. _Seeing the young boy nodded in response, Kurama decided that it was time to finish his explanation by answering the long-awaited question,

**"Now that you've heard what I had said, try not to be swayed by any sort of speech unless you think it's trustworthy. But more or less," **Kurama leaned towards the young boy's head as it whispered in his ear,

**"Beware... of the guild known as Tartarus... Because they're the ones responsible for using the souls of your mother's fellow villagers to create a Demon of Zeref."** Naruto became utterly shocked and emotionless when Kurama revealed the name of the guild responsible for his mother's orphaned state, **"****And also, all of their members... aren't humans at all, they too are demons created from the _Books of Zeref (Zerefu Sho)."_ **

Kurama could see the boy's fists clenching tightly in anger at the aforementioned guild. Naruto's chakra and magic was beginning to become tainted of uncontrollable hatred as he thought of what Acnologia, Zeref, and Tartarus did to lead his life up to now. Sensing the negative change in the boy's energy, the kitsune narrowed its eyes in concentration after leaning back from the boy as it remember that this occurrence happened before. It looked into Naruto's chakra network and used its magic to seal off the tainted energy inside Naruto, snapping him out of his angry trance.

"What in the..." Naruto looked to the left and right in confusion, then turned his attention to the giant kitsune, "How do you keep doing that?"

**"It wasn't that hard, kit; all I did was stare into your chakra network and closed it off using magic. It's a lot more easier to do since we're inside this magic circle." **Kurama looked around and saw that the sky was becoming dark, indicating night was about to arrive,

**"Are you ready to start the ritual now? All that you have to do is bump your fist with me and I will commence the _Tailed Beast Ritual _from there." **

Kurama extended his arm in front of the blonde twelve year old so his clenched hand was a few inches away from the boy's reach. Naruto looks straight at the fox's massive hand with a blank stare while lifting his arm to bump his fist with Kurama's but stops extending his arm to give the giant kitsune a cheeky smile,

"Well... After the _Tailed Beast Ritual_ is over, I guess this is good-bye, in person that is..." Naruto dropped his smile while looking at the ground nostalgically, his fist a few inches away from Kurama's.

**"In a way, gaki. But we'll technically have the same mind; so if you need any guidance or anything, you can always contact me through your psyche and I'll lend you my aid... for a price of course." **

"Hey! Are you gonna start the ritual or not, dattebayo!?" The blonde twelve year old said frustratedly as he bumped his clenched fist onto Kurama's during his small tantrum.

Kurama amusingly chuckled at the boy's anger and complied with the boy's words so it closed its eyes to have better focus on the transfer of its magic and chakra into Naruto's magic and chakra networks. The magic circle underneath glowed vermillion-orange while Naruto was feeling a lot of magical pressure in the air, forcing him to slightly kneel down from the strength of the fox's energies while they were fusing inside his own.

After what felt like at least half a day, the magic circle loses its bright glow while Naruto tiredly retracts his fist from Kurama's when he felt the fox's power inside of his body, making the magic and chakra in his body to rapidly flow all over in his body in synchronization. Kurama sees Naruto slowly collapse onto the ground after receiving the large power-up while it sensing its presence beginning to develop inside of the blonde twelve-year old, chuckling while it heard Naruto's snores ring in its ears,

**"It is finished... Naruto... I know that someday, you will come across _him _sometime during the course of your journey and you'll also gain the trust and respect of the other _Jinchūriki _like you did with Fuu. So just remember to train like you alway had and eventually, you'll meet me again in person, along with the other Tailed Beasts as well. Now then, after you've awaken, go forth and become the mage that will guide us Tailed Beast onto the right path... "**

* * *

_End of Chapter _

**I apologize for the long wait and if this chapter seems a little "rubbish"; I still have some final projects for my university classes to focus on for this semester (like my last long-paged essay). But the work load is lessing a little so I should be able to get back into my normal writing schedule soon. Next chapter, *spoiler* Naruto will accompany Jellal and Wendy on their travels; not to mention, the demon that everyone was probably _waiting_ for is going to make her full appearance as well. So look forward towards that while I finish all of this work load.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review on what you think of this chapter**


	7. The Demon and the Fox Part 1

Fairy Tail's Tailed Beast Slayer (滅尾獣のフェアリーテイル/Metsubijū no Fearī Teiru)

Chapter 6: The Demon and the Fox Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

**Note: This was originally meant to be one chapter but I have a very bad case of writer's block along with lack of inspiration at the moment so I'm making the fated meeting two chapters. I apologize for any inconvenience but I promise that I'll put more effort into the next part of this anticipated moment in the next chapter.**

* * *

_August X777, _

At a small hillside in a distant village, the same black-haired girl was walking in the river nearby, looking for food when she spotted a fish swimming towards her. She swooped it up in one shot as she walked out of the river and began to ascend on the hill only to see a group of armed villagers at the top, staring at her with the same hateful eyes back then. A few seconds later, one of them decided to approach her like some kind of predator,

"What do you think you're doing, defiling our river with your presence?!" The villager harshly yelled out to the girl as he picks up a medium-sized stone near his left foot,

"Get out of here, you damned demon!" The villager threw the stone in the girl's direction until the stone suddenly stopped a few feet in the air. The villager along with the group were shocked and startled respectively at not only the stone frozen in its course of trajectory but also from the girl's own hateful glare.

More of the villagers began to pick up nearby stones and one by one, they all threw their stones towards the girl but just like the first one, the stones suddenly stopped in mid-air when they were in the proximity of the girl.

"What in the- How did she do tha-"

"You imbecile!" One of the villagers scolded the one who just spoke, "Can't you see how she's staring at us?! That's the reason why the stones are floating in mid-air!"

The girl sent the suspended stones back at the villagers, catching all of them off-guard as most of the villagers gained severe bruises from the larger stones that were in the mix.

"Why you-" A slightly injured villager yelled while running towards the girl with a pickaxe in tow. Just as he was in position to strike the girl with the weapon, another villager came out of nowhere and tackled the armed villager away from the girl.

"Oi, watch where you're-" The armed man gets muffled off by the manipulated man's hands, cutting off his statement as the spectating villagers saw that the girl was just staring at the struggling men with emotionless eyes.

"She really is a demon! Someone get those two to stop fighting each other!"

"But she's using some sort of body magic on him; what if we get caught in that spell if we interfere?"

"Doesn't matter," Another villager stretched his back as he twirled a pitchfork in his hand, "We have to get rid of her once and for all!"

The villager started to hastily run towards the horned girl with calmness in his eyes until the girl turns her head to the villager when a bellowing voice cried out,

"You insolence lot!" The villagers turned around to see a middle-aged man approaching the scene along with another man at his side, "How many times must I tell you not to attack this child out of her presence here!?"

"Chief Ichirō..." One of the spectating villagers said in shock while some were beginning to either shiver of fear for the chief or glanced between the two men and the young girl.

"I've told you all of you many times that no matter what your opinions are for her being a demon or not; you'll not harm or try to kill the child, even if you all think it'll bring prosperity to our village."

"But Chief Ichirō," A young adult said as he stepped forward, "Why must we have to let this demon roam wherever she wants to?! Look at what she's doing to our fellow villagers over there!" The man said while pointing a finger to the struggling villagers.

"I'm well aware of the situation and her powers but," The chief stroked his goatee in thought, "if I recall hearing Michi correctly, you villagers were the ones who decided to disobey my request and attack her out of your own hatred, isn't that right?"

The villagers looked down to the ground in shame, silence slowly began to consume the midnight air. The chief cautiously but confidently approaches the horned girl as she stared at him with the same hateful eyes from earlier, making his expression softened from worry.

"Sayla, I know that you're only trying to gain food for yourself," the man slowly got closer to the girl's proximity, "But there are limits on how far you should use your potent ability for self-defense against your fellow villagers, my dear."

Ichirō stopped approaching when he saw the girl's eyes soften from the hateful glare she previously had. The villager who was suffocating felt his captor's hands loosing their grip when Sayla canceled out her spell. The two villagers slowly got up and began to walk away with the spectating group of villagers, leaving only the girl along with the chief and his assistant.

"Sayla." The chief saw the young girl walk pass him and heading towards the forest that she took refuge in.

She cautiously turned around when she heard her name, only to see Michi approach her with a small box in his hands. She looked at the man with an emotionless look in her eyes but Ichirō knew she was curious so he stepped to his assistant's side,

"My sister was worried that you weren't gaining enough nourishment with the fish here," Ichirō said as he noticed the fish in the girl's hands, "So she wanted me and Michi to give you some leftovers from this evening's dinner."

The horned girl slowly approached the men while staring at the box in Michi's hands. She reluctantly took the box and placed the fish on top, slightly nodded her head in gratitude and resumes heading towards the forest. When the girl disappeared from their sight, the blue-haired man turned his head to his chief with concern, catching the man's attention,

"Ichirō-dono, you know that you can't keep protecting the demon girl forever. If you do, then there'll surely be a rebellion and local wizards will come to take care of the girl in their own ways..."

"I'm fully aware of the consequences, Michi, but I must do what I can to reach out to her. Before I became chieftain, my father found the girl, bruised by the villagers when she was so young. He tried to take her into his wing but the elders and my grandparents disapproved on him raising a demon child so he was forced to leave her in that grotto in the forest, only visiting once a week to give her proper nourishment."

"So, you're just fulfilling your father's desire to making sure the girl was treated equally despite being a demon...," Michi replied back to his master, "Even so, it may be admirable, Ichirō-dono, but only you, Atsuko-sama, and myself are the only ones who see the demon girl as an equal. So what will happen if you can't protect her anymore?"

The chief looks up to the starry sky while stroking his goatee once more while the younger man listens to his master's words,

"Then I want to make sure that she has found a very good friend that she can always lean on for support and comfort. I also want that friend to see her as an equal individual rather than as a demon; that's my answer, Michi."

* * *

"I don't understand as to why the chief is defending that demon..." The subjugated villager from before said to his friend, "She's just taking up unnecessary space in our village as it is."

"You have a point there, Ōhei, but..."

"But what, Daiki?!" Ōhei snapped at his friend, "Don't tell me that you're considering to listen to the chief about not getting rid of that demon, huh!?"

"No, I didn't mean I disagree or anything," the man calmly replied back, "but maybe we should think of another way that doesn't catch the attention of the chief or Michi-san."

"Well, how in the world are we going to accomplish that, Daiki?! Because no matter what we do, that lapdog always find out about our planned attempts!" Ōhei shouted in anger, catching the attention of the passing villagers while Daiki remained silent with no answer in mind until...

"I know of a way to get rid of your so-called demon."

The two men turned to the source of the voice and they saw a light white/blue haired man wearing a forehead protector tied to his head smirking at them. The man was also wearing a green flak jacket over a blue uniform. What caught the attention of the villagers about the man was the giant shuriken tied to his back.

"Wait, who are you and what other way are you talking about?!" Daiki bellowed to the stranger who still smirked at the men's expression while leaning off of the wooden beam and approached them. Daiki was about to interrogate the stranger when Ōhei lifted his arm in front of the shocked man,

"What do you have in mind?" The whitish blue-haired man wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two man as he leaned forward so he could whisper to both Ōmei and Daiki,

"We lure out the demon with bait. But the bait has to be completely oblivious and naïve; so we can take out the demon with ease that way."

* * *

Out of everything that happened all day, Kurama leaving a small backpack filled with a small amount food, clothes, scrolls and water was expected from Naruto. But the fox leaving a letter after vanishing without a trance is another matter entirely. Naruto read the letter at least three times already and he understood some of the kitsune's words from last night. After reading the letter, Naruto decided to accompany Jellal and Wendy on their travels since Kurama liberated him from the fox's hospitality. But as they were walking, the boy was in a diligent trance as he tried to think of what Kurama meant by this sentence,

_"Your friend, Jellal, isn't your average wizard nor is he from this realm at all." _

Naruto wasn't too sure on what Kurama was trying to tell about Jellal but despite the accusation, Naruto somehow knows that Jellal's a good person at heart. While he was thinking about who Jellal really is, Naruto felt his sleeve being tugged, snapping him out of his trance.

"Naruto-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked with worry hinted in her voice, "You've been quiet ever since we left Kurama-sama's cave."

Naruto glanced down at Wendy before turning to stare at Jellal who's a few inches ahead of them for some particular reason. Naruto looks back at Wendy and slightly smiles,

"I'm okay, Wendy, I was just thinking of something that Kurama wrote in his letter, that's all." Naruto assured while playfully scuffing Wendy's hair, making the girl squeak in shock and eventually started to laugh from the treatment.

Jellal heard Wendy squeak and slightly turned his head to see the commotion behind him. The tattooed boy noticed Naruto's strange behavior towards him after he read Kurama's letter a while ago. From thinking about it as they traveled together, Jellal speculated that the giant kitsune must've figured out where he came from. Much to his relief, Kurama didn't rat him out entirely so the boy figured that the fox only told Naruto about his secret but from the blonde's expression, Kurama told about his secret to Naruto in a furtive manner.

Naruto noticed his friend stopped walking and was now staring at the two of them so he stopped his actions and turned his attention to Jellal,

"Say Jellal, do you think we're nearby a village? Because we're no where near Takigakure..."

"Takigakure?" The 5-year old tilted her head in confusion from the name of the waterfall village. Naruto noticed her questioning face so he decided to elaborate for the girl,

"It's a village behind this giant waterfall and I usually go there to get ramen and training from Fuu, another _Jinchūriki_ like myself."

"Another _Jinchūriki_? Was this Fuu raised by Kurama as well?" Jellal asked Naruto but the blonde shook his head as he turned his attention to a small beetle on a nearby log,

"Nah, she wasn't raised by Kurama; she was trained and raised by a giant beetle named Chōmei."

"A bee-tle?" Wendy said slowly until she sees the beetle Naruto's staring at, "You mean like a bug!?"

"Um... Yeah?" The blonde raised an eyebrow after seeing the girl's reaction as she was now whimpering and shaking really badly. He then saw Jellal step up towards them and placed a hand on the girl's head, comforting her distress of bugs,

"It's okay, Wendy, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sure that this Chōmei won't harm anyone, right Naruto?" Jellal asked Naruto while comforting the scared Wendy.

"Yeah, Fuu told me that Chōmei's a really gentle fellow once he gets to know you, dattebayo."

Wendy began to calm down from her little outburst and smiled at Jellal. She ran out of Jellal's grasp and now is running ahead of the two boys when something caught her attention,

"Naruto-san, Jellal!" The little girl shouted to the two; the two boys noticed her pointing to a village in the distances, "Do you think we can stop by there?"

Both Jellal and Naruto look at each other with questioning eyes and a few seconds later, they turned to the girl and smiled approvingly,

"I guess we can stop by just for a little bit." Jellal said to Wendy while Naruto begins to head towards the distant village,

"Why not? It wouldn't hurt to get more food in the process."

"When you mean by "food", you must mean "ramen", right Naruto?" The blue-haired boy teased his blonde friend, triggering a nerve as Wendy giggled from the blonde's annoyed face.

"Oh shush, tattooed face. It's not like you've any better ideas for food."

"Naruto-san, you shouldn't call people names." Wendy pouted cutely at the blonde twelve year old, causing him to wince at the girl's expression. Jellal, on the other hand, slyly smirked at Naruto's predicament,

"But seriously, didn't Kurama ever taught you how to eat anything else like vegetables?" Jellal asked Naruto curiously.

"He tried," Naruto snapped out of his stupor from earlier, "But I always wanted ramen no matter what so he gave up on making me eat anything new."

_"Per geez, and here I thought Naruto couldn't get any pickier..."_ Jellal mentally thought in his head as he saw Naruto and Wendy making their way to the village in the distance. While Jellal started to walk after his two companions, neither of them noticed a man was spying on them from the top of a giant tree branch.

"The tattooed boy looks too distrustful and Blondie is just the same, only stupider," The man quietly said to himself, "But besides that, the brat on the other hand, she looks like she'll obey anything the two brats say but," He smirks at the view of Wendy getting ahead of both Naruto and Jellal while telling them to catch up,

"With just a few tweaks, her naïvety may be what I need for the plan!"

* * *

The three companions just arrived at the village as Wendy was taking in the scenery, excitedly and curiously. The observing villagers saw how the little girl was glancing all of the village houses and smiled amusingly at her curiosity. But as for the two boys with Wendy, a few men and women stared at Jellal's tattoo and Naruto's whisker-like marks with animosity in their eyes, catching Naruto's attention. While Naruto was staring at the villagers who were staring back at him, he didn't notice Jellal stopped and tried to get his attention until he heard Wendy cry out,

"Jellal, Naruto-san! Take a look at this!" Wendy pointed to one of the many stands in the street. The stand Wendy seemed to have an interest in had some kind of pendant with seven points pointed outward in a circle. All three of them walked up to the stand to get a better look at this particular item,

"It's a pendant..." Naruto stated out flatly, causing Jellal to slightly sweatdrop at his friend's bluntness.

"It's not just a pendant, Naruto, it's a dream catcher." Jellal clarified, making Naruto and Wendy confused and curious respectively.

"Dream catcher?" Wendy tilted her head at Jellal when the merchant said,

"It's a pendant like your friend there said," The three turned their attention to the middle-aged man, "But unlike any normal pendant, this one can grant a wish you want just as long as you fold the points here for seven nights on the phases of the full moon."

"Sugoi..." The little girl stared in awe as she turned to her two friends, "Can we get this, Jellal, Naruto-san?"

"Umm... Wendy, I'm sure that we don't have enough-"

"Pretty please? I promise I'll take good care of it and wish on it every full moon." The girl begged with her brown puppy eyes staring right at Naruto and Jellal innocently, causing them to either wince at her innocent expression or lower his chin down to his collarbone in reluctance.

"I don't know Wendy... It looks really expensive and Naruto probably doesn't have enough money to get it." Jellal looked at Naruto as he said those words.

Catching onto Jellal's answer, Naruto dug through his pockets to take out a small green frog-shaped wallet and opened it to see a few coins and a paper bill with "1000" on it. He looked at the tag next to the pendant and saw the numbers "1500" inscribed on it.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I barely have enough to get it." Naruto said as he counted the money in his wallet and compared it with the price tag, "If I buy it, then I won't have enough money to get us some decent food for our travels."

"I see..." Wendy sadly lowered her head down as tears began to swell up in her eyes, catching Naruto and Jellal off-guard. Seeing how much the little girl wanted to get the pendant and the effort that the boys were trying to comfort her, the merchant then said,

"Now, now. You don't have to cry, my dear," Wendy still continued to cry as she rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing, "Tell you what, I can lower the price down for you three by 50% if you want."

The three raised their heads to look at the merchant with surprise as Wendy was now sniffling lightly as she stared at the merchant. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's proclaimation so he cautiously asked,

"50% for this thing? Are you sure that you want to reduce the price so easily?"

"It is alright. I don't usually do this but for the little lady here," he glanced at Wendy with a gentle smile as he looks up at both of her male companions, "I think I can make an exception this once."

"So if the price's reduced by 50%, then the pendant costs 750 jewels then. That should leave us with 1100 jewels after we get the change."

After hearing Jellal's explanation, Naruto gives the merchant the 1000 jewels as the merchant gives him the dream catcher along with the change of 250. Wendy happily took the pendant from Naruto's hands as she then bows down to the man in gratitude,

"Arigato, mister." Wendy said happily as she noticed Naruto and Jellal smiling and began walking away. Wendy ran after them while the merchant chuckled in amusement at the girl's behavior and said,

"You're welcome, little lady. And enjoy the rest of your visit here."

Naruto and Jellal slowed down for Wendy to catch up to them with her pendant in her tiny hands. As the two boys resumed walking and looking left to right for a local food stand, they didn't notice Wendy was too transfixed in her new pendant that she was starting to lose track of them. Jellal spotted a fruit stand to the left so he turned to his right to tell Naruto but he then noticed Wendy wasn't at their side.

"Hey Naruto, hold on a minute." The blonde turned to look at his companion when he noticed that Wendy wasn't with them.

"Wasn't she with us? Please don't tell me that she's lagging behind just to look at her-"

"Oof!"

Both Naruto and Jellal turned their heads to the direction of the sound and saw Wendy on the ground. She seemed to have a tearful expression as the pendant she was holding is now lying at her side. They turned their attention to the girl standing in front of the fallen Wendy. Wendy looked up to the person she bumped into and started to get frighten at the emotionless gaze staring right at her. Despite being frightened, Wendy had a good look at the older girl: she seemed to be around Jellal and Naruto's age and had long black hair that reached to her back. Her clothing seemed to contain of a white hairband over her bangs and a dirty pale lavender sleeved-kimono tied around her torso with a brown obi complemented with a white ribbon tied in the back. She was also barefooted and what caught Wendy's attention the most was the golden-yellow horns protruding from the sides of the girl's head. The girl also had a strange dotted symbol on her forehead but it was hidden by her bangs.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Jellal said worriedly while running to both Wendy and the older girl. Naruto followed right after Jellal but stopped after a few steps when he overheard some comments from the observing villagers,

"Look; it's her, the demon."

"She really does like to show up at the worst possible time."

"The poor child, to think that the dear had to come across _that demon_ now of all times..."

Naruto took a glance at every one of the villagers watching and he noticed how every one of them was hatefully glaring at the horned girl. Jellal approached the two as he helped Wendy up and gave her the dream catcher she dropped,

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Jellal asked immediately as he looked at the girl with worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Jellal." Wendy said but soon turned her attention to the older girl and bowed down apologetically, "Sumimasen, I was paying too much attention to my new dream catcher that I didn't see you coming; I'm really sorry, miss."

Jellal smiled at Wendy's honest apology but like Naruto, Jellal began to notice the tense atmosphere and the glances that were directed at the horned girl in front of them. The blue-haired boy glanced to his friend and saw that Naruto wasn't liking how the villagers were staring at the girl with hate so he took one look at the girl and became shocked at her expression. Unlike the emotionless gaze she had before, Jellal and Wendy noticed her eyes soften briefly but surprise began to take over while she stared at both of them. She took one last look at the two of them before walking past them and ignoring the comments the villagers were giving her,

"That's right, get out of here!"

"I don't even understand why the chief doesn't get rid of her. It'll save us a lot of trouble."

"She's too dangerous to stay here; especially after what happened last night."

"Damned demon, she must really think that she could just roam out here wherever she wants."

Wendy took a glance at the girl as the latter kept walking away with emotionless eyes. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Jellal gently took Wendy's wrist and guided her back to Naruto who was also watching the demon girl. Unlike the confusion in Wendy's eyes, Naruto seemed to have some sort of curious expression in his eyes but underneath it all, Jellal knew that Naruto wanted to help her out for some particular reason.

"I don't get it, Jellal," The blue-haired boy turned his gaze down to Wendy as she looked up at him with the same confused eyes, "Why are the people here saying bad things about her?"

Understanding her confusion, Jellal only held the girl's wrist in affirmation while glancing at the direction the girl walked in,

"She must've done something to drive the villagers here to hate her. Other than that, I'm not quite sure, Wendy."

Wendy's expression soften which started to sadden at the harsh treatment that the older girl was receiving. She turned to look at Naruto and noticed the same expression he had that Jellal noticed in him. Jellal loosened his grip on Wendy's wrist as she walked up to Naruto with questioning eyes,

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san." The little girl waved her small hands in front of the older blonde, snapping him out of his trance, "Are you going to go after her, Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked down at Wendy and saw the look in her eyes, then he lifted his head to see Jellal's expression. Seeing the neutral but curious expression in his gaze, Naruto's expression soften as he said,

"I don't think it's the best idea now, Wendy," Naruto shook his head as he answered Wendy's question, "Considering we're the center of attention as of this moment."

The three of them noticed that most of the villagers went back to their normal activities while there were some that were now watching them. Jellal gently grabbed Wendy's wrist as they along with Naruto started to head out of this part of the village.

"Let's just go; like Naruto already said, we dragged enough attention onto us already."

Pulling gently on Wendy's wrist, he along with Naruto guided Wendy out of the market section of the village and moving onto the rest of the village. But, as they made their way from the observing audience; Ōhei along with his friend and the man from before managed to get a glance of the group as the former turned to the armed man with a questioning look,

"Are you sure that using the brat as bait is really going to work?"

"Oh, she will," The whitish-blue haired man smirked after answering, "All we gotta do is to get her to convince one of her companions to lure out the demon defenselessly."

The man crazily laughs to himself while Ōhei lets the answer sink in and laughs along with their new associate. Daiki, on the other hand, silently watches the three companions getting farther and farther away and starts to reconsider about his opinion towards the demon girl after seeing the blonde's expression.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of walking around the village, the three have managed to stock up on food that wasn't ramen, much to Naruto's dismay. While they were walking, Wendy noticed Naruto had a stoic expression that wasn't like his energetic self. At first, the little girl thought that he was upset about not getting any ramen but she realized that it was a lot more complicated than that as they were walking in the village. So in order to understand on what Naruto's thinking, she turned to Jellal and pulled on his sleeve,

"Jellal, why does Naruto-san have that expression on his face now?"

Upon hearing Wendy's question, Jellal turned to see his friend's face gain some kind of scowl. Realizing _who_ was on Naruto's mind, Jellal chuckled a little too loudly at his friend's predicament, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"I'm sure Naruto's just thinking about that girl you bumped into, Wendy," Jellal said amusingly, ignoring the protesting rant from the whiskered blonde, "Although, I don't blame him; I'm just as curious as Naruto is about her."

Wendy just stared at both Jellal and Naruto with puzzled eyes while the thought of the girl from before began to make her curious as well,

"I really wanted to be friends with her..." Jellal and Naruto turned their attention towards Wendy as they kept on listening to the girl's thoughts, "She seemed to be really lonely and I... "

"It's alright, Wendy, I wanted to befriend her just as much as you but," Naruto interjected as his lips began to curl up into a smile but faltered right after he thought of something, "I'm more curious about her magic energy though."

"Why are you curious about her magic energy? The way you're talking about it right now makes it seem like her magic's evil or something." Jellal said as he saw Naruto's expression and what made the former start to believe in his mentioned statement was what his friend just said,

"I guess it's something like that; but now that I'm thinking about it now," the blonde's eyes widened as he remembered sensing a similarity between the girl's energy with Chakra, "It feels touchable just like Chakra but there's something about that girl's magic I can't even comprehend..."

"So, you're saying that her magic is the main reason why she's being outcasted by the villagers, Naruto? Now that you've mentioned it, the villagers did said something occurred with her last night..." Jellal said while Wendy looked between the two of them with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Well, aren't you kids well-aware of the situation here..."

The three companions turned their heads around to find the whitish-blue haired man standing behind them with a genuine smile as he approached them. Despite the smile on his face, Jellal automatically stepped in front of Wendy while Naruto looked at the man with questioning eyes.

"Who exactly are you? And why the sudden interest in our conversation?" Jellal calmly warned the stranger, causing Wendy to completely hide herself behind the older boy.

The older man was slightly startled by the tone in Jellal's voice as he raised his arms in defense while he was still smiling at the three of them,

"Whoa, easy there, little man." The man said in a reassuring manner, "You all were conversing amongst yourselves so casually that I couldn't help but overhear a bit of it."

Even though the man was trying to be reassuring at the moment, Naruto and Jellal couldn't help but notice something odd in the man's tone. Somewhere in the man's voice, the two boys swore they heard a slight change in his voice from annoying to reassuring. Not noticing anything wrong about the man, Wendy slightly shown herself to the man before as she looks at him and the giant shurikens with frightened eyes,

"Excuse me, mister, but who are you?" The man dropped his arms as he now looked at Wendy with a friendly expression on his face while Naruto and Jellal continued to observe the man carefully.

"Me? Well, I'm just a passing mage hired by the villagers to get rid of the residing demon here." The man replied back to Wendy's question with a smile which caused Naruto to step up to the man with cautious eyes, surprising both Jellal and the whitish-blue haired man.

"Demon? What exactly are you trying to imply about that girl?"

The wandering mage began to sense Naruto's magical energy and he was overwhelmed by the large amount of magic in the boy's body,

_"This brat... No doubt, being this close to him now, he must've some kind of extraordinary magic to be able to have such a large amount of ethernano. This just makes my plans even more convenient..." _The man thought to himself as he looked at Naruto with an apologetic look on his face,

"Implying? I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to call that girl out like that. I was just going with the job description that my clients gave me about the demon they wanted me to slay, that's all. I was supposed to keep this a secret but I suppose that my clients wouldn't mind that I tell you kids about it."

The man slightly bended down to Naruto's and Jellal's height and said in a whispering voice,

"According to my clients, the girl was dropped off at this village by a strange cloaked woman when she was only a little child. The villagers only ignore her is because of how they were recovering from the loss of many innocent lives that were stolen by a loose demon in the area. Even though the demon was slain by the former chieftain of the village, there was still hatred among the villagers for demons in general. The girl was no exception because of her 'demonic' features and so the villagers tried to resort to violence until the current chieftain refused it at all cause."

While Wendy was both confused and upset after hearing the story, Naruto and Jellal weren't too shocked with how the villagers despise the girl. After witnessing the hateful stares along with hearing the comments from the villagers, both of them came to the same conclusion of how the villagers were tempting to attack the girl for just existing. After noticing their expressions, the man stood back up and begins to walk away from them until both teens saw the man stop and slightly turning his head back to look at them,

"I'm sure that you want to find the girl for yourselves but I wouldn't meddle in the village's affairs. It'll just bring unwanted attention to yourselves from the villagers who want her dead and gone." The whitish-blue haired man warned the two teen as he started to notice the slight change in Naruto's eyes.

Jellal saw the man's grin getting bigger while looking at his friend's expression which seemed to the same observing eyes. But when the blue-haired teen looked deeper into Naruto's expression, he saw a glimmer of desperation and he was about to lose control. And after a few seconds, Naruto quickly turned to the opposite direction with his bangs covering his eyes and he began to ran in that direction, much to Jellal's shock and Wendy's confusion.

"Naruto-san!" Wendy tried to reach out to the older blonde, but Naruto was too focused and far away to hear her. While Jellal felt Wendy clutch his leg in worry, the two didn't notice the glint of satisfaction in the man's eyes as he turned back around and resumed walking,

_"Just as according to plan, now onto phase two..." _

* * *

As the sun was setting off to the horizon, two men were walking on a pathway that was leading to the village that Naruto and his friends were currently at. One of the men had his black hair styled in a bowl cut as he wore a green unzipped flaked jacket over a green jumpsuit. What made him stand out from his companion was the fact that he also wore orange leg warmers over his opened sandals. His companion had spiky gray hair and was wearing a forehead protecter over a blue bandana tilted to cover his left eye. He wore the same green flaked jacket as his comrade but over a blue shirt and matching pants. For some particular reason, the lower half of his face, up to his nose, is concealed behind a dark blue face mask. Crickets were heard chirping in the atmosphere until the bowl-cut man suddenly jumped onto one of the fence posts nearby and pointed directly at the village in the distance,

"Yosh! The village is almost in our reach; pretty soon, our youth will shine even more once we commence our mission, isn't that right, Kakashi?" The bowl-cut man turned to his companion and saw the dozing expression on his face, creating somewhat of an awkward silence. A few seconds later, Kakashi snapped out of his trance and looked stoically at the man,

"Huh? Did you say something, Guy?" The gray-haired man said lazily, causing the bowl-cut adult to fall off the fence with an exaggerated expression of shock on his face. The now-named Guy quickly recovered as he suddenly reappeared next to Kakashi as both of them were glancing at the same thing,

"So, according to the travelers we asked on the way here, they said that our wanted man went into this village?"

Guy turned to his side to see Kakashi pull out some kind of tattered poster that had not the words "**Wanted: Mizuki of Konoha**" but it also had a profile picture of the same whitish-blue haired man from before. The latter looked from the village to the sheet of paper in his hand and back when Kakashi's expression slightly turned shocked after sensing something in the atmosphere,

"Yeah, Mizuki should be in the village, but... there's something that I need to check out after we capture Mizuki." Guy noticed the sudden change in Kakashi's eyes and he realized what the gray-haired man was thinking.

"Kakashi, are you thinking about-" Guy started to say until Kakashi slowly shook his head while putting the poster in his hands away. The latter began to walk towards the village as he was thinking about the feeling he sensed in the air while Guy followed soon after,

_"This feeling... I never thought that it actually still exist. But this chakra and magic signature... I have no doubt: Minato-sensei's son is alive..."_

* * *

_End of Chapter _

**Like I said before, due to a bad case of writer's block along with a lack of inspiration these past few weeks; this chapter that I wanted to work hard on had to be split into two chapters. But despite that, I was at least able to devise a main plot line for the story so I don't have to stress with coming up with any randomness as I write this story. All I have to do now is to make it more original because right now, it's heavily implied onto both Naruto and Fairy Tail canon. So with that in mind, I apologize once again if the chapter doesn't really satisfied anyone of you readers but I'll try to get my creative style back into action.**

**Thank you for reading and please review on what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
